Danger Mark
by Thin-K
Summary: Fuji has a nightmare. His past has something to do with it. But what? And why won't he let Tezuka help him? Epilogue up!
1. Chapter 1

**Danger mark**

**By: K **

Chapter one 

A training camp. Sensei was planning on making us sweat. She and Inui had doctored out a schedule that required the very best of all of us. Well, if we ever wanted to make it far, we'd be needing this… And we want to reach the Nationals this year.

So, here we are now. Lying exhausted in our beds. None of us having any strength left. None of us having enough energy to do anything but lying down.

We're sharing a room with two or three. Nothing special about that. We've often enough had to share rooms during different of tournaments. And it always ends up with the same ones to share the chamber. Momoshiro and Echizen. Eiji and Oishi. Kawamaru, Kaidoh and Inui. And Fuji and me.

I feel my eyes fall shut and surrender to the sweet slumber.

AaAaAa

Cold lips cover mine. A soft moan escapes. From him or from me, I cannot tell. Probably from both of us. Yet it is a familiar sound. A sound that turns me on even more. My body is pressed against his. His hands are tangled in my hair. My arms wrapped possessively around him. I feel overwhelmed. Just the feel of his naked body against mine. It is almost too much to handle. Even after so many nights, I am not used at having this angel lying under me. Writhing so cutely at my every touch. I still can't believe he loves me. He… He can have everyone. Why has he chosen me? Not that I complain, mind you. Yet I can't help but wonder.

A soft gasp escapes his flushed lips when I grind my hips against his. I groan deep in my throat. I can't help myself. He always has this effect on me. Whenever we are together I lose control.

My mouth is working its way towards his ear. I know it is a spot that makes him crack. I have him completely surrendered underneath me. Completely addicted to my touch. And I cannot say I do not like this dominant position.

Taking his mouth in another soaring kiss, I gently but firmly enter him. He gasps against my lips. The sound soon followed by a deep, passion filled moan. He murmurs my name. And I start moving. Slow at first. Yet when he starts to move his hips in rhythm to meet my strokes, I cannot hold back any longer. Desire, lust and need driving my movements.

His nails are definitely leaving marks on my shoulders and back. Somehow I do not care. I know that my teeth, which are currently occupied with his neck, will leave far more clearer marks.

I can feel his walls clench around me and I know I'm not going to last long anymore. His name is burning in my mind as I sink my teeth deeper in his pale flesh.

'Syusuke!!!'

AaAaAa

I wake up with a soft cry. Sweat covering me. Butterflies still roaming through my body. I cannot believe this. Why in heaven's name would I dream about me and Fuji having sex…? It is not logic. He's just a team-mate. Just a friend. Nothing more. It can't be. Can it?

Looking over to the sleeping form of said person I can feel my heart flutter in my chest. What is this? When did I start to feel like this? When did he start to become more to me that just a friend. When became Fuji an object of my dream desires?

Lying myself back down, I close my eyes and rub them tiredly. I seriously need some decent sleep…

A soft grunt beside me makes me look up again. Is he still asleep? Did I wake him…?

I feel a terror build inside of me. Don't tell me I yelled his name right before I woke up…

Yet his eyes are still closed. I sigh relieved. He still sleeps.

I keep on watching his vague silhouette. That dream makes me look at him from a complete different point of view. I don't know if I should feel thankful or terrified about it. And I cannot say that I didn't like it. What was happening in the dream I mean. It felt right. One way or another.

He's tossing from side to side. A nightmare? This is a complete different Fuji than what he allows us to see during daytime. I've always suspected that the ever-present smile was a mask. But I've never been able to figure out why he keeps on smiling. Is it to protect himself? So yes, for what or for who? Has it become a habit? Does he just like to smile? Is it no mask at all? Am I just searching too many things behind nothing? I don't know. But I sure as hell would like to know…

"No… No!"

I fling back the covers. And within a second I am at the side of his bed. But what can I do? Should I wake him?

"No! Please! No…!!"

There is so much pain in his screaming voice. I haven't ever heard him like this before. Besides, he never begs. It just isn't him.

I shake my head. Of course he isn't. It's the nightmare. He would never behave like this. Yet now, in dreams, where normally no one can hear you, where no one can see you, there it is that your true self appears. It is only asleep that we don't pretend. Only when we sleep we are true to ourselves.

I know that if he could control his reactions asleep like he does when he's awake… It would slowly destroy him. He keeps everything bottled up inside. He always carries that smile on his face… We are quite alike. He and me. Perhaps that's why we've always understood each other. Perhaps that is why we are such good friends. He's the only one who knows me… And I who knows him. The only difference between us is the smile. I carry the stoic mask.

Setting myself down I gently take his hand in mine.

"Fuji…" My voice is soft and firm at the same time. Yet he doesn't react.

He's still tossing from side to side. His face is showing so much agony. How can I help him?

"No… Don't…"

His screams have softened to silent pleas and soft sobs are escaping his lips.

The image of him lying naked underneath me, with flushed red lips of our kissing, suddenly enters my mind.

I firmly shake my head. No! Not now. He needs my help, not my fantasies…

Grabbing his shoulders, I gently try to shake him awake.

"Fuji… Fuji!"

His arms are swinging around, trying to hit anything they can reach. He even slaps me a couple of times.

All of a sudden his eyes open. Crystal blue orbs look at me with so much fear clearly written in them. No, they look through me…

"Fuji…!" My voice sounds rough.

"Let me go! Please… Don't…"

I start to feel raw panic raise inside of me. He's not awake…? What can I do? How can I bring him back? It's not good to let him stay in the nightmare.

"Fuji!"

Another shake at his shoulders. There has to be a way… I can't just leave him like this. But how can I help him? What do I need to do to get him out of it?

It's a desperate move, yet it is the only thing I can think of. My lips firmly descend on his. My hands gripping his shoulders just a bit stronger, pulling him closer against my chest.

Butterflies are roaming through me.

He stiffens in my arms. Eyes wide open, still seeing someone else instead of me.

Soft murmurs, pleas to stop against my lips.

Wake up Fuji. Please… Come back to me…

I keep the pressure on his lips, trying to get him calm, relaxed. Gradually his protest grows softer and lesser. Is he…?

Pulling away I hope he won't hate me. And I hope that I'm not blushing too much.

Watching him closely I see him blink a couple of times.

"Fuji…" How many times have I called out his name already?

His beautiful orbs fix themselves on my face. Surprise. Pain.

"Tezuka?"

His voice is close to shattering. Tears are shimmering in his eyes.

Reaching out once more, I pull him in a gentle hug. I can feel him freeze for a second before he relaxes and allows me to hold him close to me. His own arms returning the embrace. His head resting in the crook of my neck. Are that tears rolling down? There is no sound, no movement of his fragile body indicating it, however I can already feel them through my shirt. My hands start to softly rub his back.

There are so many things I want to ask. But now is not the time. He needs some rest, not an interrogation.

Gently one of my hands moves to stroke through his hair. It has always had a calming effect on people. Yet Fuji isn't everyone. I smile sadly when I notice it is working. His breathing is becoming regular again. His heart on the other hand is still racing. What has he dreamed of?

He wrings himself gently yet firmly out of my grasp. Turning to face me, I see his smile back in place. Not as convincing as usual, but it is there. Don't do it Fuji. Don't close me out. I'm here. I've been here since the beginning. Don't lock me out now. Please, let me near. Let me try to help you…

"What happened?"

I can see he tries to collect himself. Not that it is working, but I respect his try.

"Just a nightmare… Nothing to worry about."

I open my mouth to contradict him, but he interrupts me before I can utter as much as a syllable.

"I'm fine."

I unnoticeably roll my eyes. Sure you are…

"You're not Fuji. Don't lie to me. You never have. Don't start it now."

Your eyes widen a bit before you turn your head to avoid looking into mine.

"I'm fine." _At least I will be…_

I thought you uttered it after it. You will be… Will you Fuji? On your own again? Can you really be alright?

"It wasn't just a nightmare… I've seen it Fuji. After the very first cry I've been at your bedside. It wasn't just a nightmare…"

Will you tell me? Will you let me in? Or are you being stubborn, as you always are, and keep it bottled up inside?

You're still not looking at me. Why are you avoiding me? It was just a nightmare right…

I can't help the sarcastic tone of my voice in my head. Somehow his actions hurt me.

"You're right. It wasn't a normal nightmare. It was something…"

He swallows. As if searching for the right words. As if trying to find the words to make it look less painful. Is he even going to tell me?

"I'm sorry. I… I can't tell you."

I look numbly at you. What I wouldn't give to hear your thoughts now. What would they say? What would they tell me?

"Thank you for watching over me. Thank you for waking me up. But I'm alright now. So… Goodnight buchou."

There is nothing I can do now. Not anymore. His smiling mask is on and he's trying to convince himself that it's going to be alright. That he is going to be…

It probably will be. Once… However I don't think it's going to be very soon.

I shake my head, yet remain silent. I know that, no matter what I say, he won't listen to reason. He's just that stubborn…

Laying himself down and pulling the cover back over him, I reluctantly stand up and walk over to my own bed. I'm rather certain however, that he, nor me for that matter, won't sleep anymore this night…

TBC…

AN: Well, my first try at a Prince Of Tennis FanFiction. Please, tell me what you think of it!! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

There is nothing in his behaviour that shows what happened last night. He is just his normal self. Or at least he tries to pretend he is. And it is working. I'm the only one to notice he's not alright. Or perhaps Kikumaru has also seen it. After all, they are best friends. There is nearly nothing they don't know of each other. Neither is there anything they can hide from each other any more.

Perhaps I should have a talk with the redhead later. He might know something.

"Right. Single matches. Each on a court. Momosiro versus Echizen. Kaidoh versus Kawamura. Eiji versus Oishi. And Tezuka versus Fuji. It will be a one-set match. Good luck to all of you."

Inui's voice can sometimes hold such a dangerous tone.

Looking over to the tensai I notice his smile has faltered just a little bit. Is it going to affect your game Fuji?

We meet at the net.

"Which?"

My voice betrays nothing. His voice on the other hand is soft when he answers "Smooth"

He wins and will start to serve.

"Let's have a nice match… Tezuka…" His hand across the net.

My name is whispered so softly that I barely missed it.

I simply nod and shake his hand before walking to the baseline. Standing ready to return his serve.

However I am certain that my mind will not be with the game. I know my thoughts will wander off to last night. To what happened. I know my heart isn't in this game either. It is with him.

Automatically I step aside to return the first ball of the match.

What can I do Fuji? How can I help you? Will you allow me to help you? Will you let me in? Fuji…?

My body moves on its own. I never ordered it to do anything. It just plays. Like I normally would play. It knows and uses the experiences of past matches. It is my body that is playing, I do not know anything of the game…

-

"Game, set and match. Tezuka wins. Six games to four."

I blink when I hear Inui's voice. It is already over? Looking over to Fuji I see he is already standing at the net. Waiting for me.

It is only now that I realise I am breathing hard. The match seemed to be exhausting.

Walking over to the tensai, I just know that neither of us even tried to play good. We were just not in the game. Not one bit.

Shaking hands, he is avoiding my gaze. Why won't you let me in? Why won't you accept my help? What is it that can leave you so distressed?

AaAaAa

"Kikumaru. Can I have a word?"

He looks surprised at my request, but nods anyhow and follows me outside. The others are all sitting exhausted in the living room of the cottage.

I'm standing with my back against him. And I can feel his eyes, filled with curiosity, rest on my back.

"Is it about Fuji?"

I turn around abruptly. How does he know?

A soft, humourless chuckle escapes his lips.

"I thought so… And before you ask why… It's because I know him too well. His smile can't hide anything from me. I can see through it."

I remain silent. Knowing that he will continue no matter what.

"Something has happened last night. I don't know what. I know he will not tell me. Perhaps I already know. But he was different when I saw him this morning."

He is talking seriously. I've rarely seen the ever-happy acrobat like this. It is true. He cares a lot for Fuji.

"I've seen him like this only one time before… Ie, please, do not interrupt…"

His voice is sad when he stops me from talking. And I obey. What else can I do…? I need to know what he knows. I need to know in order to be able to help the tensai.

"I've only seen him once like this. Years ago. Something happened that changed him. He shielded himself off. From me, from his parents, his sister and brother. From everyone. He has always been a person who carried a smile on his face. Yet after that moment, he started to use it as a mask, so others wouldn't see his true feelings. He never shows what he feels anymore, what he thinks… It will slowly destroy him if he keeps everything bottled up inside. And there is nothing I can do. I've tried buchou. I really have."

He looks down and I lay my hand on his shoulder. I know he must have tried everything to help Fuji. After all, they do care a lot for each other.

I sigh softly. If his best friend couldn't help him… What makes me think that I can…?

"What has happened? All those years ago?"

He sadly shakes his head.

"It is not a story that I can tell you… I promised. Gomen nasai buchou. That is for Fuji to tell you…"

I try to hide my frustration, yet at the same moment I can perfectly understand the red head's reason.

"Buchou, what has happened?"

Looking up again, I can see he has tears in his eyes. I'm a bit surprised about the question, until I realise that he has told me a lot, yet I have not told him yet why I needed to talk to him. He just guessed it was about Fuji and started to talk.

"He had a nightmare. And not a normal nightmare. First I couldn't wake him up. And when he finally sat up straight, with his eyes open, he still wasn't awake. He was looking right through me, begging me to stop, to let him go. He was in pain. When he was finally awake he tried to smile again and told me that it was alright."

Eiji nods.

"How did you manage to wake him up?"

My eyes widen and I quickly turn my head away. Hoping against knowing that I won't be blushing like mad.

Once again a soft, sad chuckle escapes his lips.

"I'm glad you are also there for him buchou. Arigato!"

I look back at him and I can't disguise the surprise that is so clearly written in my orbs.

"It was not only because I know that stubborn tensai so well that I knew it was because of him that you called me out. It was also because you have been staring at him for the entire day. With a strange look in your eyes. Up until now I didn't really knew what the look meant. Now I do. And don't worry. You might have done it subconsciously, the staring at him, but you could hide it rather well. Even during your match against him. I don't think anyone else but me noticed it. But then again, I have been watching Fuji rather close today. Seeing how distressed he was. I don't think it is strange that I noticed your concern."

A very small smile finds its way to my lips.

"Thank you for telling me."

AaAaAa

So, something horrible has happened to him some years ago. Something that terrible that he closes himself off for everyone. Even for his family and best friend. What is it that has caused that? Will I ever find out?

I look over to his sleeping form. Even though I am worried for him, I can't stop my own dream to reappear in my mind again. It seemed so real. His soft skin. His gasping voice. The feeling inside of me.

Closing my eyes, I shake my head. No! I shouldn't think about that now.

"_Do you love him Tezuka-buchou?"_

Do I?

Even though my mind hasn't completely caught up yet, my body clearly knows the answer already. Butterflies roam through my stomach and my heart flutters just at the mere thought.

Yes, I do love him…

"Ie… Please… No…"

Soft pain filled moans are escaping his lips.

No, not again. Don't let him go through it again. I can tell it hurts him more than he is willing to show. Let him sleep peacefully.

Immediately I'm standing at his bedside again. One hand gently stroking through his hair. The other holding his hand.

"Fuji…"

Is he going to wake up? Or will it take as long as yesterday?

"Please… Let me go… No…"

I can feel the same fear, the same helplessness clutch my heart again. Is there anything I can do to help him? Anything? Everything?

"Please… Stop… Don't hurt me… IE!!!"

I pale visibly at these words. Hurt… I figured that much. But to actually hear him say it… And his last cry. There was so much agony in it. It ripped my heart apart…

My hands grip his shoulders. Shaking him.

"Fuji! Wake up Fuji! Please… Wake up!"

I know my voice sounds desperate.

All of a sudden he sits up straight in his bed. Eyes wide open. Yet seeing once again through me.

"Let me go! Let go!"

He is struggling with more force than last night. And my eyes widen enormously when I see tears roll down his cheeks.

"Fuji! Wake up! It's me! Tezuka! Please, wake up!"

Would it be enough to bring him back?

He blinks a couple of times and I can see clear blue orbs fixing themselves on my eyes. They are no longer clouded, they are not looking through me, they are looking at me. He has woken up.

"Te- Tezuka…"

His voice is soft. Trembling. No mask. My arms sneak around him and hold him close against me. What else can I do? How can I show him that I want to help? I know he won't listen to a word I say. I know he won't tell me what has happened, what he has dreamed of. I know he will remain silent and assure me that everything is alright while it is not.

Soft sobs escape his lips and his tears leave a wet spot on my T-shirt. His head resting on my shoulder, his arms returning the offered comfort.

There is nothing else I can do but hold him safe in my embrace. Perhaps he will tell me this time. If I ask him, perhaps he'll answer me.

"Fuji… What has happened? What have you dreamed of?"

His sobs become softer and I fear he has put on his smiling mask again. Should I allow him to hide behind it again? Can I do that? No, keeping everything inside isn't good. No matter what.

He pulls away from me and I can indeed see the beginning of one of his smiles appear on his face. No, please, don't Fuji…

"I… I can't tell you…"

His voice is soft. It even sounds broken to me. And I notice he isn't even trying to smile at all. His face has the saddest look I've ever seen.

I want to say something, but wisely decide to shut up when I see the tensai before me take a deep breath. Is he going to continue?

"Something… Something that has happened so many years ago. I thought…"

He closes his eyes and looks away.

"I thought I was over it. I thought… Thought that I could go one. That it wouldn't bother me anymore. I really thought I could handle it…"

Silent tears are rolling down his pale cheeks again. Clear crystal drops of water.

Out of instinct I reach out to him. My arms encircle him for the second time this night. And I can feel him tense in my embrace. It is only me Fuji. Don't be scared of me… I whisper soothing words in his ear. My hands softly rubbing his back.

After a ten minutes of just holding him close I break the silence. I know it is a question he doesn't want to hear. I know it probably isn't the right time to ask, but I need to know. I just need to know…

"Fuji… What has happened?"

Once again he stiffens in my arms and he pushes me away. I have always wondered where he hides the force in such small arms.

"Don't…"

His voice is soft, yet firm. Allowing no contradiction.

"Fuji… Please, tell me. I need to know. I want to help you. How can I do that if I don't know…?"

A mix between a chuckle and a sigh escapes his lips.

"Help me Tezuka…? Arigato. Demo, it is not necessary. I'll be alright!"

I shake my head. Why does he have to be so damn stubborn? But then again, that is one of the things why I fell for him I guess. I love him… I love every part of him.

"Fuji… Please, tell me… Let me help. You don't have to de everything by yourself. I'm here. Can't you accept the help I offer?"

I already know that he won't tell me. Yet it is worth the try, not?

"I do appreciate the fact that you are trying to help. But you don't understand. I can't tell you."

I try to interrupt, but he places two fingers on my lips.

"No, please, let me finish…"

I nod and he lets his hand fall back to his side.

"I can't tell you Tezuka. And it is not because of you. I can't tell anyone. I just can't. So please, don't try to open that door. You might not like what you find inside…"

With that said he turns himself around and lays himself back down. His face towards the wall, he is totally ignoring me.

My hands are balled to fists. Is there really nothing I can do…?

Defeated I walk over to my bed and lay myself on my back. I keep on staring to the ceiling until my eyes just fall shut. So many things on my mind. Yet there is one sentence that keeps on nagging.

_"Please, don't try open that door. You might not like what you find inside…"_

TBC…

Translations:

Tensai : genius

Ie : no

Buchou : captain

Gomen nasai : I'm sorry

Arigato : thank you

Demo : but

AN: please, tell me what you think of it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Danger mark**

Chapter three: Fuji's POV 

I shiver when I feel my bed shift. His soft steps are getting away from me. I don't know whether I feel relieved or sad about that. But then again, I did turn my back on him just now.

Why? Two nights after each other… While it has been years ago since I had this nightmare. Why now? Why did it come back?

Opening my eyes again I know that I won't be getting any more sleep this night. And neither will he… The stoic mask may fool everyone, it doesn't fool me. I've always known he cared deeply for everyone of the team. But there were so many emotions in his eyes, his voice, his actions. Last night, as well as just a couple of minutes ago. I never even imagined he would show them so easily.

A very soft sigh escapes my lips when I close my eyes again. My arms wrapped around me, holding myself close. However it is nothing compared with Tezuka's embrace. He was warm, and I felt safe in them… So, why did I push him away? Why did I … reject him?

AaAaAa

"Fuji! No training today!!!"

I smile when I hear Eiji yell happily. Within a couple of seconds the red head is standing beside me.

"So, what are you going to do today?"

Softly I shake my head. I haven't got a clue.

"Are you alright? You look pale…"

His voice is soft and caring and I look surprised at him.

"What do you mean? I always look pale."

It's true. I have a pale skin. He nods.

"Yeah, but you're paler today. Something happened?"

He might try to disguise it, but I can hear it. The worry… I hate to hear it.

I try to smile. "I'm fine Eiji. Really. It was just a nightmare. Nothing special. Nothing to worry about!"

He smiles and shrugs. If only the smile was real…

"If you say so Fujiko…"

For a moment he just stands before me. Our eyes locked.

"Nya… I'm off. Looking where Oishi is… See ya Fujiko!"

Waving while running, he nearly collides with a tree. I shake my head softly. So typically Eiji.

-

No training today. Rest… I can use that. Far away I wonder if Tezuka has anything to do with it. He probably has. I guess I should be grateful for that. Damn you Tezuka! For making me feel this way… Confused. Not knowing whether I should thank you or hate you.

Without anyone noticing I disappear into the forest. Buchou will probably be looking for me. But I don't want him to find me.

I grin softly when I realize that Eiji will probably search for me as well. Just the moment that the thought crosses my mind, I stop still in my tracks. Eiji…

So that's how Tezuka knew. Knew that it has something to do with my past… So many years ago, yet it still feels like it just happened. Even before the two last nightmares. I never really got over it. There has always been an underlying presence of what has happened.

He told him. My best friend told our captain. I feel anger race through me. He didn't have the right to tell Tezuka! He promised… He promised he wouldn't. Why couldn't he have kept it for himself?

Setting myself down because of the shock, I finally notice where I am. It's the open place in the forest. The one we came across during our first training session here. A quarter of an hour run from the cottage. Did my thoughts take a run with me for so long that I didn't even see where I was going to?

The peaceful sight before me calms me. And one way or another it clears my mind. Eiji hasn't told Tezuka what has happened. He has just told him something has. Sacred Eiji… Is that your way of trying to help me? Because I asked you not to tell anyone, because I asked you not to worry. Is that your way of telling me that I need someone?

Stubborn baka! You're still worried and now Tezuka is so too. And I don't want you guys to be. I don't want anyone to be worried. Not for me…

A soft humorless laugh escapes my lips. I bring so much trouble to my friends their lives. I don't want that. I don't want to cause anyone any trouble.

"So, here you are…"

I jerk my head up. No! Not him! Please, don't let it be him…

"Tezuka…"

My voice is one of the very softest whispers. And I know he can hear every single emotion I feel through it.

Why him of all people?

"Are you planning to keep running away from it?"

I shake my head.

"I don't know what you mean."

I'm avoiding his gaze. Orbs that see right through me. Dark brown eyes that see everything…

"Just for how long are you planning to keep running away from me…"

It is whispered so softly that I truly doubt whether I heard anything at all. So, I ignore it. Push it away. And within a second I don't even remember I heard anything like that at all.

"Talk to me Fuji. Please… Just, tell me… I only want to help you."

I softly shake my head again. Why do you keep going on about it? Why don't you knock it off…? Don't you understand it hurts too much?

"I can't tell you. It is too deep. Too painful. Please, understand, I can't tell you. I haven't accepted it myself. I'm not yet over it."

I fall silent again. Please…

"I need to know Fuji. I need you to tell me."

His voice is so soft. So caring.

"Tezuka… You stubborn fool… Don't ask me too… I don't want you to know. Why can't you let it rest? Why do you have to keep pushing it? Don't you understand?"

He raises his voice. And it catches me off guard.

"No, I don't understand! How can I? How can I understand if you don't talk to me…? How can I if you don't tell me?"

My eyes widen and I hold my breath.

Few seconds later I can see the harsh lines on his face soften again. No, don't look at me. I don't want to see the pity in your eyes. Quickly I turn my head away. His hand on my shoulder.

"Fuji…"

His pleading voice. So full of worry. So caring…

"Please, don't ask anymore. I can't tell you. I won't. You'll hate me if you know. It is… was… something that still kills me inside. Don't ask… I don't want you to know. I swear you will hate me… Disgust me. And I can't bear to lose that. Your respect, your friendship…"

Why am I telling all of this?

"I won't… How can I possibly hate you? Do you know me so bad, so little…?"

Why is he so kind? He shouldn't be. Not after everything. I turn around, my back facing him.

"Please, leave me alone. I'm not going to tell you, so you might as well just give up asking."

I can hear him take a deep breath. Is he going to leave?

"So, it was that bad, ne? But you know what Fuji…"

His question lingers in the air. It rings in my ears. Do I want to hear it? If I stay silent perhaps he'll give up, forget about it and walk away…

"I don't care…"

Shocked at hearing that sentence I turn around, facing him once more. What does he mean with that?

His eyes are showing me so many emotions. There is no stoic mask. He is holding nothing back. So much to see on his face. Everything he's feeling, thinking.

"I don't care because I love you!"

Once more my eyes open wide. No. How can he say that? It's impossible. He can't love me. Not me. Not after everything that has happened.

For a second I can see his eyes cloud over at the expression on my face.

"You don't believe me…"

It isn't a question. It is a statement. And it requests no answer. But the hurt is so clearly present in his tone. Why is it that I always hurt the persons I care about the most?

Instead of saying anything else, he simply takes a step closer towards me. Is he going to…? I know he gives me enough time to back away. Yet an invisible force is holding me in place. Is this what I want? Of course it is. There is no doubt about it. The only question is, whether I'm ready for it…

Soft, cool lips descend gently on mine. And I hold my breath. Strong arms circle around my waist and I tense. It is not because I don't like it. Memories are flashing before my eyes.

No! Go away!

Tears are forming themselves in my eyes. Why? Why does it have to come back all the time? It's Tezuka for heaven's sake… Why can't I enjoy this? This is what I've always wanted…

Slowly he pulls away… And I look down. Trying to avoid his gaze once more.

Gentle fingers lift up my chin. My eyes still closed.

"I won't hurt you Syusuke… So please, trust me…"

His voice is still as soft as just before. And my heart flutters at hearing him say my given name with so much tenderness.

"I know…"

My arms wrap themselves around his neck. My body pressed against his. My head resting in the crook of his neck. His arms still around my waist. His head leaning against mine.

Don't let me go. Don't leave me… Not now… Not after what you said.

AaAaAa

My eyes are closed. The smile has vanished from my face. No need to keep it up now…

His arms are still around me. My head is resting against his shoulder.

We're sitting on the grass, his back against a tree. And I'm leaning against his chest. Relaxed… For the first time in what seems to be ages.

A lonely tear finds its way across my cheek. How I hate this weakness. Luckily Tezuka doesn't notice.

Tezuka… No, Kunimitsu.

I chuckle softly. I've always wanted to be the one who could call him like that.

His arms hold me just a little closer. As if he's afraid of losing me if he doesn't hold on. Well, perhaps he's right…

His warm breathing caresses my neck. My eyes widen. My neck…

No…!

Involuntarily I tense again. Immediately he loosens his grip on me and I crawl away from him. My back is still facing him, and I wrap my arms around me in a futile attempt to protect myself.

I know what I'll see when I turn to face him. Confusion. Pity. Worry… I don't want it!

"What has happened to you…?"

"Don't ask me…"

TBC

AN: Well, here we are... Chapter three is up and running :). So, tell me what you think of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Tezuka's POV

"Don't ask me..."

The words are nothing more than a bare whisper.

I know my emotions are clearly written on my face and in my eyes. Confusion. Worry. Yet contrarily to what he might believe, there is no pity. I know how much he hates it. How much I would hate it myself.

I'm looking at his back. His arms around him, as if he tries to protect himself. Protect him from something. Or someone… he looks so small. So vulnerable…

I guess there is only one thing I can do now…

"Okay…"

Surprised he turns his head. Not even bothering to avoid looking in my eyes. So much fear in his blue orbs. So much pain. And deep down so much love.

I nod to myself. Yes, it is the right thing to say, to do…

"I won't ask you again. I will wait until you are ready to tell me…"

A smile graces his lips and I can tell it is a real one. No faking, no hiding. A true smile. It seems like ages ago since I've last seen it.

"Arigato…"

I nod and open my arms. A flash of hesitation before he crawls over again. Snuggling against my chest, leaning in in my embrace.

Gently I kiss the top of his head. Please, trust me…

AaAaAa

Two weeks have passed since his first nightmare. Fourteen days where I've been wondering what has happened. Seeing his reactions, it must have been something really bad. I think I know, yet I promised I would let it rest until he was ready. However, if my guess, that horrible thought, is right… How can he ever be ready to tell?

Closing my eyes I think it all over.

When he woke up from his nightmares (he only had those two, no more after it…) he saw someone else instead of me. And he was scared, terrified of it.

Then there is the way he tenses or pulls back if I'm too close too soon. The way his eyes reflect so much fear and pain. Yet also a lot of courage, love and trust in me. He knows I will not hurt him. However, his body still reacts on its own. It still knows, still remembers… It has become a defence mechanism. It has become his protection…

I sigh softly. I will catch you should you fall Syusuke… Will you let me? You must know that I'll be there. That I will be waiting. No matter where, no matter when, no matter why. I will be right here for you…

AaAaAa

"Kikumaru… Have you seen Fuji?"

He turns to face me, even though he is in the middle of a game against Oishi. I had not really expected him to hear it. And even if he had, I had expected him to wait until at least the point is over.

"No, I haven't."

Smiling he raises his racket, catching the ball neatly in the middle of the cords and sending it back to the complete other side of where Oishi is standing. However the Vice-Captain can make it. He must have seen this coming. I raise an eyebrow when I don't even see him try to reach it. He just stands there.

I nod once. Arigato!

"Any idea where he might be?"

A thoughtful look crosses his face and a couple of seconds later he shakes his head. I can't conceal the disappointment and the slight slacking of my shoulders.

"You can always check out his room. And if he isn't there, my guess would be the forest…"

I did know that. The forest is his most favourite place to be.

"I thought he might have mentioned you where he went to after training."

The red head shakes in denial. Is that a flash of sadness in his blue eyes?

I nod once and leave the court. Walking towards the forest, I already know you are not in your room. I just hope you are at the place I think you are. Would it mean anything to you? The open spot?

AaAaAa

There he is. I was right to think he would be here. After all, we can consider this our place…

His camera is lying next to him. Arms wrapped around his legs. His back against a tree, head resting on his knees.

Blue orbs are staring in the distance. Seeing something that's only meant for his eyes. Yet all of a sudden he jerks his head up. His soft voice breaks the silence.

"Kunimitsu…"

I walk closer until I set myself right next to him. His head leaning against my shoulder. Vaguely I wonder how he could have heard me. However, that is not of any importance now, is it…?

"How long before next training?"

My arm sneaks around his shoulder and I smile when I don't feel him tense under my touch.

"The training camp is over tomorrow. We'll leave in the morning. There will be no more training here…"

Even though I do not voice it, I know he can hear the question in my voice. Why…?

"Do you think they will miss us if we stay here for some time?"

What are you doing?

I shake my head.

"I don't think so. They are old enough. I do not need to hold their hands the whole day."

A soft laugh escapes your lips and I can't help but chuckle softly myself.

"True enough…"

Silence falls again, and even though I'm completely clueless as to why he asked all that, it is a comfortable one. Closing my eyes I enjoy being here. With him in my arms. There is nothing more that I want at this moment. His steady breathing and heartbeat are lulling me to sleep. Heaven how I love him…

I can feel him shift a little and suddenly I feel his arm resting on my belly. He's snuggling closer to my side, leaning in in my embrace. Looking down, I can see a content smile grace his lips. Gently I kiss the top of his head. What are you thinking?

"Thank you…"

Such soft whispered words. Thank you? Why are you thanking me?

"For not asking anymore… For giving me time…"

I tighten my grip slightly.

"I promised didn't I. You should know that I always keep my word."

A slow nod against my shoulder.

"Hai… I know…"

This time the silence has lost its comfortable character. Why did he bring it up?

"Four years ago. A year before we entered High School…"

I hold my breath. Is he going to continue? Will he tell me what has happened?

"There was a sleepover by a friend of mine. Eiji was ill, he had the flu, so he couldn't come… He has blamed himself so often after he found out…"

By now he has untangled himself from me. We are sitting next to each other. No contact. His eyes once more staring in the distance.

"He shouldn't. It wasn't his fault. He shouldn't be worried…"

My hand reaches out to touch his shoulder. Yet halfway I pull back. He wouldn't want it… And perhaps because of it, he might stop talking. It is selfish, I know. I just need to hear what has happened to him.

"After the movie everybody fell asleep. Apart from one of my other best friends, I was the only one still awake. We started chatting softly. Having trouble to silence our laughter sometimes."

Dark black. No light. A heavy pit in my stomach. I'm afraid to hear him say the next part of the story.

"He followed me when I went to the bathroom. I didn't notice it. Yet when I came out again, he stood before me. His eyes hidden behind his hair. Before I could say anything he kissed me. His…"

I feel shivers run down my spine. I'm really scared to find out where this is going to lead.

He takes a deep breath, still avoiding looking at me.

"His hands gripped my waist firmly and he pushed me back inside. Locking the door behind us. His mouth still on mine, preventing me from making any noise."

Pale arms circle around him, holding him close. Trying to protect himself. That should be me. I should be holding him, comforting him. Yet I know that right now, it would only have the reversed effect.

"I can still feel it. Everything. Ever touch of his hands. Every breath against my skin. I know he wanted way more, yet somehow I found enough strength to push him away. I went back downstairs and called my mother to ask if she could come and pick me up. She arrived there five minutes later and I left. She never asked what has happened. And I never told her. "

Another deep breath. Is he going to continue? There is more…?

"The next day I heard that that one boy was going to move. Somewhere rather far away. I would probably never see him again. If only that much was true. After that evening I saw him again, only the next afternoon. I was on my way to Eiji. Four boys accompanied him. Guys who were three heads taller than us."

One silent tear runs down his cheek. How I want to hold him, to kiss away his pain, to push back his fear.

"They took me to an abandoned factory. I… I… There were hands everywhere. Hands, arms, feet, legs. I struggled to get free, but they were too strong. Way too strong. I screamed when one of them pulled my trousers down. They…"

My eyes are wide open. No. Not that! Tears are shimmering behind my brown orbs. For the first time in my life I wish I hadn't been right.

"It hurt so much. There was nothing I could have done. I know that… Yet…"

He doesn't continue. His voice fails him. I know he just can't. After having gone through that… It is impossible to tell everything again, to go through it all again.

Crystal tears are rolling down. They're splashing on the ground. Like raindrops.

I reach out and hug him close. My arms around him, my head resting on his shoulder. My own tears falling down. Leaving wet spots on his shirt. Of course he tenses again. What should I do? Release him? Or keep him close? I don't know. I don't know anymore… Yet before I can react he has turned himself around. Arms returning the embrace. His body pressed to mine. Soft sobs escape his lips.

"Syusuke…"

I don't know if he has heard it.

"Don't… Please, don't say anything. Just hold me…"

I nod and just slightly tighten my grip on him. My hand caresses his hair. Until vaguely somewhere in the back of my mind I remember how he reacted last time I came near his neck. So instead I start rubbing his back. Running soothing circles along his spine.

We'll make it through it Syu… We will. I promise you…

TBC

AN: Please, do tell me what you think of it:)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry! Gomen nasai! Really, sorry for the late update! But I swear, exams are killing me... :s As for that same reason, don't expect chapter six untill I've finished my exams...

Anyway, here you go! Enjoy!

Danger Mark Chapter 5: Fuji's POV

How long before he finds me here? A quarter? Ie, it will be longer, seeing it is already a quarter of en hour run from the cottage to this place. How long have I done over it? Just walking towards here? Three quarters? Yeah, it must be something like that… So, how long do I have? An hour? Perhaps one hour and a half. We shall see… Surely he must know I'll be here… After all, isn't this our place?

I take my camera in my hand. Time to make some snapshots. Some memories of the place I will always love.

AaAaAa

I'm sitting against a tree. My arms wrapped around my legs. My head resting on top of them. The camera is lying nearly forgotten at my side. It is time… I know it is… He deserves to know.

Even though I am just gazing in the distance, not paying any attention to anything around me, I can still hear him arrive. I look up. My voice is soft when I speak.

"Kunimitsu…"

I am still not completely used at being one of the only ones who can call him that. Mind you, I love the feeling. As I love hearing him say my name.

Without a word he walks closer. Setting himself down next to me. I let my head rest against his shoulder. I just love the feeling of him so close to me. He makes me feel wanted, protected, loved… It is all I ever needed.

"How long before next training?"

His drapes his arm around my shoulder, and I feel relieved that I do not tense under his gentle touch.

"The training camp is over tomorrow. We'll leave in the morning. There will be no more training here…"

I can hear it. You don't say it, yet I can hear it. The unspoken question. Why…?

Why, Kunimitsu, do you have to question everything?

"Do you think they will miss us if we stay here for some time?"

I wonder what is going through your head right now. After all, what kind of a question is this…

I can feel him shake his head.

"I don't think so. They are old enough. I do not need to hold their hands the whole day."

I laugh softly. Honestly love, you can be comical sometimes. But don't worry. I'll tell no one. After all, we wouldn't want to ruin your stoic facade now do we…? My eyes widen in surprise when I hear you chuckle softly. I am positive that that wasn't the meaning…

"True enough…"

Silence falls again and it is a comfortable one. My eyes are closed, and I'm enjoying his presence.

Shifting slightly I wrap my arm around his belly. Snuggling in closer. A smile on my face. Not a mask. No, a genuine smile…

Gentle lips kiss the top of my head. You are so tender, so patient. Why…?

Inwardly I sigh. I should tell you. And I should really start, before I lose that little bit of courage that I have managed to gather…

"Thank you…"

It is one of the softest whispers. Yet you heard it. And even though you do nothing, I can hear you question. Why the hell would I be thanking you…?

"For not asking anymore… For giving me time…"

His grip on me tightens just a little. It is still comfortable.

"I promised, didn't I. You should know that I always keep my word."

I nod slowly. Of course I know.

"Hai… I know…"

The silence that falls again is a tense one. I know I am the cause of it. I know I really have to start now…

"Four years ago. A year before we entered High School…"

I can hear him hold his breath. Yes Kunimitsu… I am about to tell you that what I have been hiding for all those years. A burden I have carried almost alone for four damned long years. Okay, here we go… No turning back this time…

"There was a sleepover by a friend of mine. Eiji was ill, he had the flu, so he couldn't come… He has blamed himself so often after he found out…"

While I was talking I have loosened his hold on me. I crawl out of his embrace, yet still I'm sitting near him. I'm avoiding his eyes. I do not want to see it.

"He shouldn't. It wasn't his fault. He shouldn't be worried…"

I'm delaying it. I do not want to… Don't… I shouldn't be talking about Eiji. I should be speaking of myself… I promised I would tell him. When I was ready. Okay, I am not ready. But than again, I'll probably never be…

"After the movie everybody fell asleep. Apart from one of my other best friends, I was the only one still awake. We started chatting softly. Having trouble to silence our laughter sometimes."

It is as if I can't breath. I don't want to go further again. I don't know if I have enough strength left to make that journey once more…

"He followed me when I went to the bathroom. I didn't notice it. Yet when I came out again, he stood before me. His eyes hidden behind his hair. Before I could say anything he kissed me. His…"

It is as if the past has cast its shadows all over me again. I feel so cold… All I want now are your arms. Your safe embrace. Will you still love me after I've finished? You said you would…

Taking a deep breath I try to calm myself. No such luck…

"His hands gripped my waist firmly and he pushed me back inside. Locking the door behind us. His mouth still on mine, preventing me from making any noise."

I hug myself. Not caring if it is a sign of weakness. I can't stand it. My body is trembling. Just telling it makes me react this way… My arms around me are a protection. I sigh softly. Right, as if it will help me… Yet you… Mitsu…

"I can still feel it. Everything. Ever touch of his hands. Every breath against my skin. I know he wanted way more, yet somehow I found enough strength to push him away. I went back downstairs and called my mother to ask if she could come and pick me up. She arrived there five minutes later and I left. She never asked what has happened. And I never told her. "

I take another shaky breath. Are you shocked? Prepare yourself Buchou… You haven't heard everything yet. The worst is yet to come…

"The next day I heard that that one boy was going to move. Somewhere rather far away. I would probably never see him again. If only that much was true. After that evening I saw him again, only the next afternoon. I was on my way to Eiji. Four boys accompanied him. Guys who were three heads taller than us."

I can feel the tear run a lonely path down my face. However I do not brush it away. It seems I can not find the power to do that for the moment… What if you hate me afterwards? What if you are disgusted…? I can't live with that. I can't. Ever since that first kiss you gave me, I've needed you like oxygen. Don't leave me… Please…

My voice trembles when I continue.

"They took me to an abandoned factory. I… I… There were hands everywhere. Hands, arms, feet, legs. I struggled to get free, but they were too strong. Way too strong. I screamed when one of them pulled my trousers down. They…"

I know my voice will fail me in a couple of seconds. I have my eyes close shut. Darkness. I do not want to see anything.

"It hurt so much. There was nothing I could have done. I know that… Yet…"

That's it. I can't continue anymore. He knows now. What more do I have to say? I can't bear it. I can't go through that nightmare again…

Crystal tears are rolling down. They're splashing on the ground. Like raindrops.

And all of a sudden I feel warm arms around me. Hugging me. His head on my shoulder. Tears leaving a wet spot on my shirt. I am still not facing him and I tense under his gentle touch.

No! I don't want this! I want him to hold me. To comfort me. I don't want him to back away. And that is probably what he is going to do within a couple of seconds, if I do not react.

Suddenly I turn around. My arms reach behind his neck. My head resting against his shoulder, leaning against his head. Sobbing softly.

I hold him close, clinging to him as if my life depends on it. Perhaps it does…

I can feel he's surprised by my action.

"Syusuke…"

So much tenderness. Arigato Mitsu!

"Don't… Please, don't say anything. Just hold me…"

I feel him nod and he gently tightens his grip on me.

Gentle fingers through my hair. What…?

And then, all of a sudden, just as swift as they came, they disappear again. Now his hands start to run an unknown pattern down my back. Did he remember my reaction from last time…? Somewhere I feel guilty. I haven't told him everything yet…

There is still … one more thing…

TBC

AN: Yes, I know... It is the same as chapter four, only a change of POV. But, I really needed this chapter to be able to say the last sentence. So please, don't hate me for that... I'll make it up to you in chapter six... I promis!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Fuji's POV

_You're mine…_

I shiver when the voice enters through the fog in my head. Ie! I thought I had banished it! Buried it together with the other nightmare…

_Rough hands pull him up. He doesn't even have any strength left to free himself._

Eyes wide open. Hands cover my ears. Please, I don't want this. Not again…

_I will make you mine… Forever!_

I firmly shut my eyes. Pressing them close. Curling up like a ball. Rocking myself softly in the hope to will my body and soul to relax.

_My slave. That is what you are…_

Mitsu… Please, love. Make it all go away. I need you… Where are you? Mitsu…

My hands are still covering my ears. I don't want to hear it again.

_A burning pain. So hot. And he screams. He screams…_

"…suke!"

It is only upon hearing that worried voice shouting my name that I realise I have been screaming alongside the memory.

Tezuka's hands have gripped my arms, pulling my own palms away from my ears. Brown eyes look at me with all the worry and love in the world.

Why is he so patient?

Hesitantly I reach my shaking hands up to gently trace my fingers across his cheeks. Verifying whether it is really him.

You're here… You're truly here… For a moment I had almost given up hope to have you near me.

His arms sneak around me, for the I-don't-know-how-many-th time in the past three weeks. By now I am so used to it, that I don't tense under his touch anymore. Luckily. He's my boyfriend after all…

His warm hands are running circles on my back. Soft lips kiss the top of my head.

I know he wants to ask. He has wanted to ask what I still have been hiding for the entire past week. Yet he didn't. And he doesn't now either…

"There is something more…"

AaAaAa

We went outside. He proposed it. Beside, I did need some fresh air anyway. We are walking in silence to the park. Setting ourselves on a bench. It is not the same as the open spot at the training camp, that we have started to consider our place. Yet it is peaceful. Calm. Relaxing…

-

_The floor is cold. My entire body hurts. Soft sobs escape my lips._

_Why? Why me? Why this…?_

_The silence is scaring me. They left me alone. Chained to the wall. What are they going to do to me still? They already broke me… Isn't that enough?_

_The door opens again and I look up. Fearful. The same five boys enter. Grinning evilly. I can't believe one of my friends is part of this; I can't believe he would ever do such a thing… _

_One of them, the eldest I guess, holds an iron stick. Two others carry a pot with glowing coals. _

_My eyes widen. Ie! They do not mean that! They can't be serious about doing that…_

"_You're mine. My slave. That is what you are! It is your destiny!"_

_Slowly, dangerously they are coming closer. I shift away. My back now completely pressed against the wall. The chain feels cold on my skin._

_Someone… Please, help me…_

_I know no one can hear my plea. I know no one will come. I know that deep down he has just killed me…_

_They are standing in front of me. _

"_I will make you mine… Forever!"_

_One of the boys roughly pulls me up. I have to get out. I know that. Yet I do nothing. There is nothing that I can do…_

_Firstly, there are five of them. Secondly, the chain around my wrist. And thirdly. I do not have any strength left after the rape. Five times… All of them…_

_Tears are stinging behind my eyes when I remember the pain, the fear, the humiliation. _

_Lustful lips are placed on mine. Again I do not react._

"_He seems to be enjoying it boss…"_

_The boy breaks off and leans in closer, whispering in my ear._

"_You are mine… Scream for me."_

_And suddenly. A horrible pain on the middle of my neck. Right on my spine. There where my hairline begins. A burning hot pain. Eating away some skin. _

_He marked me indeed. Brand mark…_

_Drops of water are falling down freely. And I scream. I scream…_

-

I take a deep breath. Finally the last piece of my past is revealed. He knows at last.

"They released me shortly after that. I've never seen them since. They disappeared."

He doesn't speak. I don't blame him…

Out of the corner of my eyes I can see him reach out. Yet halfway he holds back. A hesitant, worried look on his face.

My hand catches his just when he is about to withdraw it. Slowly I guide it to the back of my head.

My blue orbs meet his brown ones.

Do it. I don't mind. Now that you know, I don't mind anymore…

Gentle fingers through my hair. I close my eyes and subconsciously I hold my breath when he touches the place. There where I can still feel the danger mark burn.

His soft lips graze my cheeks. Kissing away the tears I didn't know I was shedding.

"I wish I could make it all go away…"

His voice is rough. Looking back at him I can see why. He's trying to hold back his own tears. However he is not looking at me. His eyes are cast down.

Why would you cry? Why do you care so much? You stubborn fool! I'm marked. I'm filthy… I'm not worthy of your attention, of your … love.

I smile sadly and take his face in my hands. Gently I kiss him. First his eyes. Then his cheeks. And finally his lips. And even though I know I am unworthy of him, I am just so selfish to want him near me. To want him with me, every moment, forever.

I know I shouldn't encourage his love for me. However, I need him. I need him…

I've always been afraid when people ruffled through my hair. I've always been scared for the moment I found someone special. For the moment when my lover would run his fingers through my hair. For the moment when my partner would caress my neck.

But not anymore. Ie. For he knows and he still cares.

AaAaAa

He's lying next to me. His warm presence is so comforting. One arm around me, holding me close to him. Is he still afraid that I might leave his side? Perhaps I should tell him. After all, he has said it already. Yet I haven't…

He shifts softly and I smile when his eyes meet mine.

"Good morning…"

My voice is soft and warm. A gentle kiss on his forehead to welcome him. Yet another day has begun. Sunrays are already falling through the curtains.

"Aniki… Neesan says breakfast is ready! You coming…?"

I chuckle softly when I hear my boyfriend grunt softly at Yuuta's screaming voice. Yes, welcome to my family Mitsu…

"I think we should go downstairs…"

For a moment he tightens his hold on me. After a couple of seconds however, he reluctantly lets go of me.

We get out of the bed and quickly dress ourselves.

"Do they know I'm here?"

I smile gently. Knowing it is all the answer he needs.

"Neesan does. Yuuta doesn't… Why, is it a problem for you…?"

He rolls his eyes at my teasing behaviour. And my smile turns more genuine. After all, it doesn't happen often that Tezuka Kunimitsu allows others to see these small signs of affection.

We walk in and Yuuta's eyes widen comical. Of course I had told him that I loved my buchou. Of course I've told him that we are together. Of course I didn't tell him he would spend the night over here…

"Tezuka-senpai…"

His voice holds a trace of respect and pure surprise.

Naturally Mitsu only nods his greeting. He isn't a man of a lot words and chit chat. I smile when I set myself down next to my brother. My lover right in front of me, next to Yumiko.

Secret glances. Feather soft touches of legs under the table. Hidden smiles.

AaAaAa

"Have you ever told them?"

I look up from the homework we are both making. His eyes silently watch me.

"I've told my parents. Neesan somehow found out and asked me about it. I can't lie to her, so I've confirmed her the basic lines. Yet I've never dared to tell Yuuta…"

We're still looking at each other and I can feel his hidden question. A small smile. He is a good observer…

"Ie… I didn't tell them about the mark. Neither did I tell Eiji. You are the first to know…"

Another unspoken question is his brown orbs.

"He's my best friend Mitsu. He knows me. There is nearly nothing I can hide from him. Certainly not when it affects me as much as this did. After he heard the story, the first one, he didn't expect anything more. That's why I didn't continue. Yet you knew. You knew there was something more… Beside, you have a right to know."

He shakes his head and opens his arms. I set my chair back and walk over to him. Nestling myself in his lap, melting in his strong yet gentle embrace. My head rests on his shoulder and I know my breathing caresses his neck.

"Mitsu…"

The soft vibrations I feel from his 'Uhu' make me smile. My hands are busy running patterns across his chest. I relish at the feel of his lean muscles under my palms.

"Can I ever be free…?"

TBC

AN: Well, this chapter should explain the title... : )

Poor Fuji... And it isn't over yet... Evil grin


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fuji's POV

Rain is pouring down. My clothes are drenched. My hair dripping wet. Still I keep on running. Lap after lap. I've lost the count.

The forest is quiet. No birds singing. Only the sound of water drops falling through the leaves and on the ground.

_Can I ever be free?_

I shake my head firmly. I really need to stop these trails of thoughts… They will break me again someday.

Before me, I suddenly see someone. Strange, what would somebody be doing outside in this kind of weather? Right, I do not have any right to speak. I'm also out here. But still…

I am about to pass him when he turns around. I stop dead still in my tracks.

Iie! That is impossible! Not him! Please don't let it be him! Heaven please… not him…

My entire body is shivering. My breathing is coming out in shallow, rasped parts. And it feels as if my heart is racing so hard that the entire world can hear it right now…

He walks away. Did he see me? Please, don't let him have seen me.

I close my eyes. I'm alone in the park. My head tilted backwards. Letting the rain wash my face.

Don't tell me that nightmare comes back…

It is a good thing it is raining. That way no one can see the difference between the raindrops and my tears.

& It won't rain all the time… Your tears won't fall forever…&

Three weeks ago. Three weeks since I've told my boyfriend the last detail of my nightmare.

It was time. I finally found the strength to tell it to someone once and for all. I finally found the permission to let it go. To bury my past. And yet now he is standing before me again. As if nothing had happened. Why does my suffering continue? Why do I have to be reminded of it all the time? Why…?

I fall on my knees. Sobbing softly. My arms wrapped around my shivering form. Rocking back and forth. Forcing the voices of the past away.

_Mine! Forever!_

"Iie!"

My shout echoes over the park. Nobody here to hear it.

_You are my slave. And you know what, my toy… Even Angels fall…_

Iie… Iie… Iie…

The word becomes a mantra in my head. Let it go away. Make it all stop. Please… I'm tired…

-

I don't know how long I've been outside in that weather. I don't know how long I've sat there. Alone. Crying in the rain. Being scared and hurt.

I haven't got a clue how I came home. My legs just carried me back there. I don't even remember getting up in the first place. The only thing I do remember is him…

I slowly raise my hand and trace the reminders of my darkest secret. Even now, after all these years, I can still feel it burn.

Letting myself fall on my bed, I cradle my pillow between my arms. Sobbing myself asleep.

AaAaAa

Someone shakes my shoulder and a soft grunt escapes my lips. Let me sleep. I don't want to wake up.

Turning my back to whoever it is, I curl myself up, holding the pillow still close to me.

Another shake. A bit harder this time. And a voice. Soft. Gentle. And worried… Yet I can't hear what it is saying. I don't even want to hear it. Why can't it leave me alone?

Without a warning the hand turns me around. I'm lying on my back.

"Aniki!"

Yuuta. Iie, I shouldn't make him worried. Not for me. I … must … wake … UP!

My eyes open and I look around, confused. What was that?

A warm, gentle hand touches my forehead. Yuuta…

"Why did you sleep in those clothes? You went running last evening. In the rain and you haven't even changed after it."

Through his scolded words and annoyed appearance, I can see he is worried. Slowly I raise my hand up, caressing my little brother's cheek. I'm surprised he doesn't pull back, or slaps my arm away, like he would usually do. Instead he just sits there. Silent. Watching me with a strange look in his eyes. Not even an angry "Aniki!". What's going on?

"So, are you finally going to tell me?"

Shocked to say the least, I look at him. The hurt is clearly visible on his features. Even in his voice I can hear it.

How long? When did he? How…?

I know every one of my questions is seen on my face. He sighs softly and closes his eyes. Turning his head away to avoid my gaze.

"I found out about it, I guess shortly after it happened."

I feel my insides clench. That long? He has suspected, known for so long? And I never said anything… My silence must have really hurt him.

"Yuuta…"

My voice is trembling. How I hate this weakness.

He shakes his head softly.

"Iie... Don't. There is no need. I can understand why you remained silent. Yet now, will you at least confirm my suspicion…?"

If I could, I would have smiled. I did want to apologise. He knows me too well, this little one. But I swear I will tell him how much I regret holding this away from him… Once, when he'll allow me, I'll say I'm sorry…

I nod when he looks back at me. I'll tell him… And I'll tell him now...

"Four years ago. Isn't it? You had changed so much. Your last year in primary school. You were silent. Too silent. And always carrying that fake smile. I did notice, you know… You've never talked a lot. Not to me at least. But back then, you completely shut everybody out. Isn't it natural that I became suspicious?"

My eyes are wide open. I feel like I failed something. As if I failed to protect my little brother. I didn't want him to worry about me. I wanted to hide everything for him. Yet it didn't work. He picked up every little detail there possibly was to pick up.

"Hai… On everything you just said…"

I'm pushing back the tears that are shimmering behind my blue orbs. I will not let them fall. I will not cry in front of him. Not because I don't love or trust him. But because I hate it if he sees me so weak. I hate looking vulnerable in his eyes. For he looks up to me. I've always wanted to be a good older brother. Hai… It feels like I failed him…

"What happened?"

I've never known his voice to be so soft and caring.

Again that question. I hate it still…

"Remember the sleepover with Ryota?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see him nod. Right, here we go again…

-

Once more I halt at the point where they pulled my trousers down. I just can't… It's too much. It is breaking me every time a little bit more…

I'm not facing him. Those tears… He should not see them. I cannot hold them back. I won't let him see them!

"Aniki…"

Now he knows for sure. I've confirmed what he thought. Can he ever forgive me? For keeping it from him? For the pain I caused?

His sudden hug from behind catches me off guard.

"It's okay to cry…"

I should have known he'd notice it anyway. No matter how hard I try, it seems I can't really hide anything from him…

His arms around me. A much needed comfort. My back against his chest. His chin resting on my shoulder. Our heads touching slightly.

Sobbing softly, I let him hold me. It's only now that I realise I've been crying a lot this past month. Seems I'm not as strong as everybody thinks I am…

It isn't until Yuuta gently traces the outlines of the brand mark, that I realise he has loosened his embrace.

Immediately, I tense and pull away from him.

What? How? Why? Does he know about that too? Since when?

My eyes are wide open with fear. Not one word is able to pass my lips as I watch my brother.

An incredible sadness is seen on his face, as well as pain and far away, a trace of worry.

"They did that, didn't they?"

My entire body is shaking nearly violently. Too much… It's just too much… Will it keep on haunting me?

&TBC&

AN: Well, I finally found a name for Fuji's former friend... : ) Go me: )

Ah, gomen! I promised some of you that next chapter would probably be Tezuka's POV. Gomen ne! Chapter 8 will probably turn out to be a Fuji's POV again. Honest… Tezuka's POV is so hard to write. And this is a Fuji centric fic still… : )


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Fuji's POV

"So… How does it feel?"

I say nothing. I don't answer. I don't even blink when the voice penetrates my thoughts. There is not one single reaction. Not one sign that indicates I am conscious. Yet I am. I hear everything. I _feel_ everything. However I can do nothing.

"Not a nice feeling is it…?"

A cruel chuckle follows the words, and a rough hand pulls me up by my hair. I want to scream; however no sound leaves my lips. There is nothing I _can_ do.

Lips caress the side of my neck. If I could have, I would have shivered. But instead I remain emotionless. I know who it is. I know what is happening. I even know why… And it hurts me so much inside.

"Look… Before us. Look…"

And I do. I open my eyes. Crystal blue.

There's a man. Tied against the wall. Very much like I once was. Brown hair lying messily over his face. Brown orbs staring sadly at me. Asking for forgiveness. Blood dripping down from his right arm. I know this boy. How can I not? I love him so much. I am the one who should ask for forgiveness Kunimitsu… You shouldn't be here. This shouldn't be happening to you too…

And I understand. Finally I completely understand. Hideaki is not going to kill me, like I first thought. No, he wants me broken…

"Remember the place?"

Again that taunting voice. It has haunted me for years. Until recently I have been able to leave the past behind. I should have known though. The past never leaves you behind. It will always catch up with you.

"Answer me!"

A hand slaps against my face. Leaving a red print on my cheek.

"Hai."

My voice is as emotionless as my reactions earlier.

"I thought you would. Isn't it nice to see him in the exact same position as you were in once?"

It is not really a question. It doesn't require an answer.

Strong hands push me against the wall. My back collides hard with it. Inside I moan. It hurts. Lustful lips are placed on mine. Those rough hands trace over my entire body. I try to ignore everything. I try to shut down my mind. However _it_ won't allow me. He wants me to feel everything. And that is the most horrible part of it. Cool fingers trace my neck.

"You remember me don't you? Of course you do. How could you ever forget the man who marked you forever…?"

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Mitsu look up. Shocked. He had turned his head away when Hideaki started harassing me.

"However, I thought I made it clear to you that you belong only to me. Isn't it clear? The mark is there. My mark. It will never go away. So, isn't it obvious that you belong to no one but me?"

I can feel tears string behind my eyes. However they will not fall. No matter what happens, no matter how hard I try, they will not fall. Not because I don't want them to, no, because I _can't_.

"Answer!"

Hissed words. Dangerous. Like a snake, waiting to strike. And he will. I know he will.

"Hai."

Judging by the look of fear and horror on my boyfriend's face, I can tell he has found out what is happening.

A drug. I don't know which one. The only thing I _do_ know is that it allows me to do nothing but what Hideaki orders me to do. It's like I'm a doll. Chained with strings. Obeying every wish of that bastard.

"You belong only to me. You are my slave! It would have been better had you remembered it. It might have saved someone some pain…"

A strange feeling runs through my entire body. What…?

"After all. Isn't that what you do? Bringing pain and misery into someone's life…?"

If my movements weren't controlled, I would have been shaking. Don't let him hurt my boyfriend. It was my mistake. Not his. Leave him out of this. Please… Do with me what you want. But not to him.

"I saw you running in the park a couple of days ago…"

He saw? He saw me? Iie…

"You really thought I wouldn't have noticed you. I always know where my property is. You crunched down after I left. Crying. You are so weak! So pathetic."

Iie. Don't listen to it. Ignore it. Don't listen. He's wrong. I'm not weak. I'm not his. Don't listen. Don't believe it. Ignore his every word.

However, whatever drug he might have given me, I cannot shut out the repeat of his taunting words in my head. He's doing a fine job in slowly breaking me…

It is only until I hear the cracking of a whip that I notice he is not standing next to me anymore. Even though I should not be able to, my head shoots up. He's hurting Mitsu… Iie. I cannot let that happen. Yet there is nothing I can do. He still has his power over me.

After five minutes, five very long minutes where I could do nothing but watch, he stops. Turning back to me. Leaving my buchou a bleeding mess on the ground.

"I want you broken. Sure you must have come to that conclusion by yourself by now. And I think I have just found the perfect way to achieve that…"

Though I remain impassive, I fear what is going to come. Knowing him…

"You are going to rape your lover. Let him feel what we've done to you. After that, you will mark him. A burn mark. On his face. And after _that_, you might end his suffering the way you begged us to end it for you, 4 years ago… You might kill him…"

Nani? What is it he's asking of me? Iie, not asking, ordering me. I have to what? Iie. Not that.

I can see my boyfriend is still looking at me. Even though he must be in great pain, he doesn't show it. All I can see on his face and in his orbs are love, sadness, faith, acceptation, and far away a trace of fear.

Slowly a tear escapes my eyes. Rolling down my cheek. It is almost a reassurance. For once I am glad to be crying. At this moment it means he hasn't completely controlled me. Yet when he finds out… He'll do anything to make me obey him completely. And I cannot brush it away. I cannot move.

"What is that?"

His voice is soft. Way to soft. Dangerous. Pure rage is visible on his face. And in furious movements he walks over to his bag in one of the corners of the factory. Pulling out a bottle, he returns.

"Drink it!"

I am about to obey, when a hand stops Hideaki. Surprised he looks aside. And I can't believe what I'm seeing. Ryota…

"Don't. Giving him more will kill him for sure."

He's not looking at me. It is as if he's avoiding my gaze. As if he's afraid of what he'll find in my eyes, after all, he once was one of my best friends. He shouldn't worry. My orbs are blank.

"Don't interfere with my business Ryota! Don't you dare stop me!"

The icy tone in his voice is enough to make anyone who doesn't have some courage inside, pull away. And so he does. Hanging his head down like a slapped dog that obeys his master.

However, his words must have made some sense to Hideaki. Because he throws the bottle away. And I can see a look of relieve cross Kunimitsu's face.

Can I do it? Am I strong enough?

TBC

Translation:

Nani: what

Iie: no

Buchou: captain

Hai: yes

AN: Well, I hope it all made sense... :) And don't worry. Some things that have happened here will be explained in chapter nine. AND! Chapter nine will be Tezuka's POV:)

Oh yes... Vierblith is the reason for what I am going to write next:

I have a small **challenge** for those who are up to it. :)

I'd like to read a fiction about the Dream Pair, because, honestly, there are not nearly enough stories about those two... :) And I love reading about them:)

So, this is what it should contain: Fuji (of course), Eiji (naturalemente), lots of cats (I just love those two combined with cats), they are both in college, they are both still playing tennis, and they are not yet together (however they will be eventually). So, bring those two together for me, with lots of cats. :)

Not that difficult now, is it... :) Send me a mail if you've written up to the challenge... :)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Ah, I finally found time to type this chapter! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN that it took me so long! Demo, I was applying for a job and I've found one! That's why I didn't have time to type. I'm really sorry it took me so long! However, I kept my promise! It's sunday and I promised to update before the end of the week! Go me: )Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it: )

Chapter nine

Tezuka's POV

"_He needs you Tezuka-senpai…"_

_I look up when I hear a familiar voice behind me. A voice I never expected in the first place. Turning around my eyes meet hazel ones. They have the same intensity as the clear crystal blue ones I've come to know so well. _

"_You need to help him! I know you can…"_

_-_

_The knock on his door stays unanswered. Looking aside I can see the worry on Yuuta's face grow. What exactly has happened?_

_Without knocking a second time, without waiting for permission, I enter my boyfriend's room. My face betrays nothing, but inside something knacks when I find the place empty. _

"_Where is he?"_

_There is so much fear that shimmers through in his voice. He turns around and yells downstairs._

"_Neesan! Do you know where aniki is?"_

_Again, without waiting for an answer, I run back downstairs. I think I have a fairly good idea as to where he might be. A place both of us find some solace when we need some time alone. _

_Far away I notice Yuuta follow me. Without looking back, without waiting I rush out of there house. If what the youngest Fuji-son said is true, if Syuu really needs me… Than I fear what has happened._

_Automatically I've reached the forest and I advance to a quick step. Walking further it only takes me half a minute to find my tensai, sitting on a bench. His face buried in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees._

_Yuuta stands next to me now. His face emits still the same worry as when I first met him today. I can't blame him. His brother looks broken…_

_I set myself next to him. One arm wrapped around his shaking shoulders._

"_Syuu… Love… What's wrong?"_

_Receiving no answer, I pull his shivering body closer to mine. Both of my arms now around him, hugging him. My eyes catch Yuuta's. And I can see he's close to crying himself. If I didn't know how to control myself, tears would be running down my cheeks as well._

_Suddenly my boyfriend turns slightly in my arms, returning my embrace. Accepting the offered comfort. Burying his face in the crook of my neck._

"_He's here… He's … here…"_

_His whispered words are muffled by my T-shirt, yet I heard them. My eyes widen and I tighten my grip on him._

"_It's alright. I'm here now. I've got you…"_

_Gently I force him to stand up again. His eyes meet his brother's gaze and he quickly looks away. Avoiding the sad orbs._

"_Gomen nasai Yuuta…"_

_The hazel eyed boy just shakes his head before realising Syuu can't see it with his gaze averted. Hesitantly he places his hand on his aniki's shoulder._

_Together the three of us walk back towards the Fuji residence._

_-_

"_Don't go… Please, don't leave me alone…"_

_His voice is soft, almost broken when he grasps my hand. Pleading orbs staring at me. Smiling gently I take his hand in mine and set myself on his bedside. I know his words have a deeper meaning. _

"_I won't leave you. Ever!"_

_Satisfied he closes his eyes and falls asleep immediately, however his grip on my hand doesn't lessen. Without adverting my gaze from his finally peaceful face, I speak up._

"_What happened?"_

_My voice is soft yet demanding. And when I see Yuuta grab a chair and set himself down next to me, I know I can prepare myself for a long story._

_-_

_Silence falls after he's finished, and only our breathing is disturbing it. Until I finally ask the one question he must know I would ask._

"_You knew about the mark. How?"_

_My voice is trembling. Yet for the moment, I do not care._

"_I found out by accident actually. One day, a couple of months ago, I came home earlier. I wanted to surprise him. So I silently went up to his room. His door was open and he was just changing T-shirts. His back was facing me. That's when I saw. And this morning, when he broke down in my arms, it all fitted…"_

_I nod._

_Right, so, he was running in the forest last night. In the rain. He came home, fell asleep on his bed without bothering to take his wet clothes off. Told Yuuta what happened four years ago this morning. And broke down after it, when his brother told him he knew about the mark…_

_But what brought him in that state?_

"_He's here… He's… here"_

_My eyes widen. Could it be he saw someone while running? Someone? No, not just someone. There is only one with the power to break Syusuke… The one who marked him…_

_I look up when Yuuta's hand squeezes my shoulder gently. A sad smile on his face, before he turns and walks out of the room. His head bowed and his shoulders slumped down. Learning about his older brother's past has done something to him. It has defeated something inside. _

_Watching his retrieving form, I'm honoured he allows me to watch over his brother in their house._

_AaAaAa_

_Today's training was horrible. Neither Fuji nor I were into it. However, I doubt anyone but Kikumaru has noticed. He watches his best friend like a hawk. I wouldn't be surprised if the redhead found out about our relationship, the day after we started having one. _

_Speaking of the acrobat, except for him and me, everybody is in the changing room already. I don't react when he walks over to me. In fact I had expected he would have done so before training started._

_I make a mental note while waiting for him to arrive. Fuji should really tell him everything. After all, they are best friends. He has a right to know…_

"_Something happened again…"_

_My nod is the only answer he needs. A soft sigh escapes his lips._

"_Take care of him buchou… Please. Care for him in the only way that I cannot…"_

_Another nod before he turns and walks away. Straight into the waiting arms of Oishi who has just stepped outside. I can see my fukubuchou gently kiss away some tears that are escaping his lover's eyes. And with Oishi's arm around Kikumaru's shoulder, they walk homewards._

_When I enter the changing room five minutes later, only the tensai and Kaidoh are still inside. I smile, nearly unnoticeable. So, that is why Inui is waiting outside._

_-_

_A quarter later both of us are walking through the forest towards his home. Subconsciously he inches closer to me until his fingers brush against mine. When he feels the contact however, he backs away. Knowing the displaying affection in public will do us little good. However I gently take his hand in mine, drawing him closer by my side. I can see the relieve on his face and he doesn't object._

_I am about to say something when all of a sudden everything goes black. And for a second I hear his worried voice call out my name._

-

I wake again with a splitting headache… Yet the first thing that enters through the fog in my head is his name. Syuu… Where is he?

It is only when I try to move that I notice I am chained to the wall. And that my right arm is bleeding. Vaguely I wonder how I got hurt.

"So… How does it feel?"

Looking up, my breath hitches and my heart freezes. He's sitting against another wall. Another boy, must be a couple of years older, is standing next to him.

"Not a nice feeling, is it…?"

The laugh that follows the words is cruel and I feel my insides clench in fear. He roughly pulls the blue eyes tennis player up by his hair. And the fact that he doesn't react is what scare me the most. Certainly when the boy starts kissing the side of his neck. Syuu emotionlessly allows it.

"Look… Before us. Look…"

And he does. Eyes open and I can see the familiar colour. Yet something is wrong. Something is missing. His orbs are dull, there is no light that shines in his usual bright eyes. Has he broken down? Has my lover submitted?

I know my eyes are sad. And I hope he can see I'm begging for his forgiveness. I promised I would protect him…

"Remember the place?"

Could this be…? Is it here? Here that it all happened four years ago?

"Answer me!"

I cringe when he slaps him. His hand standing red in his pale cheek.

"Hai."

An emotionless voice. One I do not recognise.

"I thought you would. Isn't it nice to see him in the exact same position as you were in once?"

So it is. That guy is the one who did all this to Syusuke. This is the one who made his life a nightmare.

And suddenly, Hideaki is his name, now I remember, he pushes my tensai hard against the wall. I turn my head away when he starts to kiss him, hands roaming over his fragile body.

"You remember me don't you? Of course you do. How could you ever forget the man who marked you forever…?"

My head shoots up again. Shocked. However I had already found out, it hurts to hear it confirmed…

"However, I thought I made it clear to you that you belong only to me. Isn't it clear? The mark is there. My mark. It will never go away. So, isn't it obvious that you belong to no one but me?"

A couple of tears escape my eyes. The fact that we are captured… It is my fault…

"Answer!"

And again his voice is emotionless. He must be drugged. There is no other explanation for this behaviour.

"You belong only to me. You are my slave! It would have been better had you remembered it. It might have saved someone some pain, after all. Isn't that what you do? Bringing pain and misery into someone's life…?"

Well, that was a clear threat at my address. I need to prepare myself for something horrible.

"I saw you running in the park a couple of days ago…"

Closing my eyes I take a deep breath to will away the pain in my head. I figured that one…

"You really thought I wouldn't have noticed you. I always know where my property is. You crunched down after I left. Crying. You are so weak! So pathetic."

Don't believe him! Please, Syuu, love… Don't believe those words! They are not true. My boyfriend is a wonderful person and most definitely not weak! He has shown so much strength. While bearing his past, nearly alone for four long years. And while telling me everything. Every horrible detail…

Slowly, with his cruel smile on his face, Hideaki walks over to me. Taking a whip of the wall. Mentally I brace myself. I will not give that monster the pleasure of hearing me cry. For that is what he wants. Knowing that it will hurt the blue-eyed boy enormously. With the first crack of the whip I see my tensai's head shoot up. Knowing that actually he shouldn't be able too. 'You are strong Syuu!'

Five minutes. Five horrible long minutes. Until finally he leaves me alone. A bloody mess on the ground. Yet not a sound has left my lips. I look back up to my boyfriend who's still just standing there. It must be horrible not to be able to do anything.

"I want you broken. Sure you must have come to that conclusion by yourself by now. And I think I have just found the perfect way to achieve that…"

What devilish plan has he made up this time…?

"You are going to rape your lover. Let him feel what we've done to you. After that, you will mark him. A burn mark. On his face. And after _that_, you might end his suffering the way you begged us to end it for you, four years ago… You might kill him…"

For a moment my heart stops beating. Syuu has to do what? I don't care what happens to me. But it will make him break.

I can feel he knows I'm looking at him still. I just know he can see every emotion in my orbs. And all of a sudden I see a tear roll down his angelic face. I smile. Nearly unnoticeable, but it is a smile. He is resisting that drug…

"What is that?"

His voice is soft yet dangerous. It sends chills down my spine.

Furiously he crosses the room. Taking a bottle out of his bag. It is half empty. That must be it. The thing that makes Fuji submit…

"Drink it!"

Just when he wants to obey, a hand stops the bastard. Shocked Hideaki looks aside and my own eyes widen in the same surprise. A boy, our age. One I know. Ryota. Once a very good friend of Fuji and Kikumaru. And a former classmate of me.

"Don't. Giving him more will kill him for sure."

He avoids looking at anyone. Afraid of the judgment in anyone's eyes.

"Don't interfere with my business Ryota! Don't you dare stop me!"

The icy tone in his voice is enough to make anyone who doesn't have some courage inside, pull away. And so he does. Hanging his head down like a slapped dog that obeys his master.

However, his words must have made some sense to Hideaki. Because he throws the bottle away. A look of relieve crosses my face.

'You can do it love!'

TBC

AN: Well, to make things a bit more clear. The part in _italics_ is the missing piece that should have been between chapter seven and eight. And the last part, yeah I know, is chapter eight but now from Tezuka's POV... Sorry for the confussion!

Well, I'm not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out to be… I did make some changes while typing… And I think it's already a bit better than when I first wrote it… Anyway, tell me your opinion! Questions you have will be answered! (If they don't betray too much of what is still to happen) Critics will be used to improve my writing! (Just a quick note for that: this chapter is unbeta'd and I did not reread it after I've typed it…)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I know, previous chapter Tezuka really was out of character... Gomen for that! And why?!? Why do you guys love Tezuka's POV that much?! It's really hard to write! But... I decided to give it another try...

Gomen!! It is still unbeta'd! But I wanted to update on Aiba's birthday... Don't ask me why... :) . I just wanted to... :)

Chapter ten  
Tezuka's POV

"_Don't interfere with my business Ryota! Don't you dare stop me!"_

Angry still Hideaki turns towards Ryota.

"Why did you stop me?"

For a mere second I can see Ryota's eyes flash towards Fuji.

"It would have killed him…"

I hold my breath. Hideaki wouldn't have cared if the tensai died…

"So…?"

His voice has turned ice cold again.

"You promised you would only make him submit."

He sounds miserable. And a cruel laugh echoes through the room. In one swift movement Hideaki has pushed Ryota against the wall. His hand around our former friend's throat.

"And why…"

His fingers close a little tighter around their prey.

"…do you care so much about his useless life?"

I can see Ryota is struggling for breath right now. His own hands have gripped the wrist that holds his neck in an iron hold. If he wants an answer, he should let go soon.

And indeed. A couple of seconds later he releases the boy. Coughing Ryota slumps down on the ground. To be honest, I can't say I feel sorry for his condition. Not the slightest. After all, he is the reason my Syuu has gone through it all…

"Because…"

Another coughing fit hits him. And when he speaks again, it is in shallow parts.

"Because I love him…"

Ryota is facing the ground. His cheeks red from blushing. His eyes pressed shut out of fear.

Hideaki is looking down on him. A mixture between disgust and surprise clearly visible on his features.  
Shocked, and I mean utterly baffled, I look at my boyfriend. He can't mean that. After what he did? After all he put him through? He loves him?

Apparently lifeless the tensai is watching the scene before him. Yet I know how he must be feeling inside now. It must tear him apart not to be able to do anything. It nearly kills me inside to feel this useless…

TBC…

AN: I know, I know… It is a very short chapter! Gomen! But believe me, it is so hard to write from Tezuka's POV… I just need Fuji's POV to write this story! I decided to give Tezuka's POV another try, and look how short a chapter I came up with. You can't even consider this a chapter. It's more like a drabble… So, I'm really sorry it is so short! Next chapter should be longer! And I'll try to update very quick!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Well, an update on Tezuka's birthday! Go me!

Arigato Joy-san for beta'ing!!! I own you one!!

Chapter eleven  
Fuji's POV 

"_Because I love him…"_

No! Ryota… He can't mean that after everything he did to me. After all the things he allowed the others to do. Certainly what he allowed Hideaki to do… To say he loves me… I want to kill him for it!

Far away, I can feel Mitsu's eyes on me with a shocked expression on his face. If the situation wasn't so grave, it might have been comical to see our usual stoic buchou so openly expressing shock.

Yet the only thing that I can do is watch what happens in front of me without reacting. Damn it! What have I ever done to deserve this?

Flinching inside, I see how Hideaki kicks Ryota hard in his side. That must have hurt. And he doesn't stop there. Time and time again, he let his feet connect with the body of my former friend. Our former friend. Until after a couple of minutes, the boy faints.

Still with that awful angry expression on his face, Hideaki walks over to Tezuka. And I struggle. I fight against these invisible bounds that hold me back.

Don't hurt him! Please, do not hurt him…

Yet no matter how hard I try, I still cannot move.

A rough pull at the shackles makes my boyfriend rise. However, the whipping has taken its toll. Most of his strength has left him, and I am horrified to see him fall forward, right into Hideaki's 'waiting' arms.

A cold dreadfulness fills me when I am forced to watch how that monster is kissing Kunimitsu. I cannot close my eyes when I notice his hands move lower. And I cannot shut out my lover's moan when he is being touched.

I know I need to fight this drug. I know I have to. Yet what Hideaki is doing to me now, robs me of all the strength I still might have had.

After ten long horrible minutes, Hideaki stops kissing and groping my buchou. And when he steps away from him, Tezuka falls back on the ground. No power is left in his legs to keep him standing.

With a satisfying smirk on his face, my tormenter turns to me. Slow, deliberate slow steps bring him face to face with me.

"I see why you like him. He's a good kisser. With a perfect reaction to every touch. I bet he enjoyed my attention just now. He must be good in bed as well. You can know, don't you? You must be looking forward to what I've ordered you to do."

He has calculated the effect of his whispered words well. Tezuka can't possibly have heard what he just said to me. He can't shoot me a reassuring look. And that is what I need. Not because I believe these words. But his eyes have a calming effect on me. They make me think more clearly. They give me strength.

"And, let me tell you another little secret…"

Still the same whispering voice.

"Yuuta resembles you! Of course you are better. More fun to play with. He has still much to learn. But he's good already. It must run in the family. Did you know he squirms like a girl?"

I know it is not true. I know he hasn't touched my little brother. I know he thinks that trying to make me believe these lies will make me break. In fact, they nearly had. That is, until I felt Mitsu's eyes on me. Those deep, brown, well known orbs. They make me see the truth from the lies again. They give me the stimulant to find some strength hidden inside. And for the first time, I can ignore those poisonous words, the venomous voice.

I will never do what Hideaki ordered me to do! Never!

While trying to break my way free to action, I recall the first time I met Ryota. It was our first year of elementary school. I remember walking through the school gates with Eiji; so proud that we were able to finally wear those uniforms. Of course, we were already looking forward to be able to have the junior high school uniform on our bodies. I can still recall how Eiji and I had first encountered our present buchou. My best friend being his usual self: hyperactive. And Tezuka, also his normal self: silent, calm, collected. Yet it matched. The three of us. In an instant, within some minutes before the school bell rang to guide us to our classes, a friendship had begun. Tezuka and I had ended up in the same class. Eiji was in the class next to ours. When we met again for lunch, he dragged a black haired boy with him. That is how we first met Oishi. He immediately became part of our little group. A couple of days later, Ryota also joined although Tezuka and Oishi never had as much contact with him as Eiji and I had. Anyway, he was in the same group as buchou and me. Somehow, he reminded me of Yuuta. I don't remember how the two of us ended up talking. I only recalled bringing him to our table during lunch. The others quickly welcomed him.

Blinking, I look in pure surprise as my hand reaches up to brush away a couple of tears. I did it! I can once more control my own actions.

Turning my head slightly, my orbs meet Kunimitsu's happy gaze.

It is only now that I realise that Hideaki is not standing right before me anymore. Thank goodness!

But what now? My boyfriend is still bound on the ground, unable to help me. And me… What can I do? Everything has weakened me. The emotions, the threatening, the drug… I doubt I could survive a fight against Hideaki. I could never win…

With a sudden yell, I can see Hideaki draw a knife. And with a dangerous glint in his eyes, he leaps towards me. It's not that far from where he is standing. Three steps should be enough. And Mitsu is at least twice as far away from me…

TBC

AN: I know, I know, another short one… (At least it is a little bit longer that the previous chapter…) And I know, another cliffie… Gomen! (Not really for the cliffie, but hey.. :p)

Please, review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve  
Fuji's POV 

_With a sudden yell, I can see him draw a knife. And with a dangerous glint in his eyes, he leaps towards me. It's not that far from where he is standing. Three steps should be enough. And Mitsu is at least twice as far away from me…_

The deep voice of my boyfriend who screams 'NO!'. Ryota who jumps up, no longer unconscious, and who places himself between me and the knife. The door that opens with a loud crash. It all happens within a couple of seconds.

I stare, eyes wide open, at Hideaki and Ryota before me. At Tezuka, shocked and leaning against the wall. Vaguely, I wonder where my boyfriend found the strength to jump up. The blood loss must have left him tired. At Eiji and Yuuta and Oishi who quickly run inside.

The red haired tennis player jumps on Hideaki's back, pulling him away from Ryota and me. The knife still in Hideaki's hand; the flashing steel now coloured red. At the same time my brother's strong hand takes the dangerous wrist in a firm grip, forcing the weapon out of the fingers. Oishi helps his boyfriend control Hideaki, but only after he had released our buchou from his bounds.

Ryota slumps forwards and it is out of a pure reflex that I reach out and catch him before he falls on the ground. Turning him around, I am glad he has his eyes closed. I don't think I could handle it if I saw… I don't know what I'll see…

Relieved, I feel Mitsu's hand on my shoulder.

"Gomen Fuji…"

Ryota's voice is hoarse and laboured. His hands are pressed on the deep stab wound in his belly, blood dripping through his fingers.

Slowly, he opens his eyes; gray orbs looking intently at my crystal blue ones above him.

"I'm so sorry…"

His gaze doesn't ask for forgiveness. He knows he doesn't deserve it. He doesn't even expect an answer.

"It's okay. Now be still. We've called an ambulance."

I look up and Oishi puts up both his hands. Ten minutes. Ten long minutes before the police and the medical team arrive.

I honestly hadn't meant to say anything to his apology. Yet isn't that the first step towards complete healing?

Tezuka's hand tightens his grip on my shoulder for a second. How did he know I needed that little comfort?

"Too… late…"

Looking back down, I see Ryota's eyes are closed once more. And a couple of seconds later, I see him draw his last breath. I don't really feel anything.

Gently, my boyfriend takes Ryota out of my arms, before hugging me. With the warm body against mine, the arms holding me, I completely lose track of time. The one I am embracing is the only thing I am focused on. That is until sirens break through my shell. I'll have to tell everything all over again. And I'll finally have to tell my best friend everything. Eiji… He has a right to know…

AaAaAa

With Tezuka's hand in mine, I walk over to where they are sitting. My brother, who already found out about everything. Eiji, who I have told only half of what had happened to me, even though he probably suspects that there was more than what I let on. And Oishi, who only knows what his boyfriend has told him, and I can only guess how much that is.

They jump up when they see us arrive. Worry is written in all of their faces.

A small smile on my lips reassures them. It doesn't reach my eyes though. It is not real.

"Let's get out of here… Please…"

They all know how I hate hospitals. Yet it was necessary. We had to make sure the drug would completely leave my body. And we had to know whether it had damaged something, anything inside; whether it could still do some harm. Luckily every test result was positive for me.

Together the five of us walk towards Tezuka's home. I still need to tell Eiji. And Oishi. Of course, after saving us, he deserves to know the truth.

-

Silence has fallen after I finished the complete story. While talking, I didn't have the courage to look at them. Afraid of their reactions. Afraid of what they'd think of me. It's only now that I dare to look up to my friends. And what I see surprises me.

Yuuta just sits there, ready to kill Hideaki, and seemingly feeling sorry that he didn't use the knife he forced out of his fingers.

Eiji has his face buried in Oishi's shoulder, and by the movements of his upper body, I can see that he's crying.

Our fukubuchou has his arms around his lover, and he's looking at me with so much worry that one might think I was his boyfriend.

While Kunimitsu, he just looks at me with a lovingly gaze that said: 'I told you so…'

Smiling sadly, I reach for my buchou's hand, vaguely noticing how tears trail a path on my cheeks. I can't possibly express to them how much these reactions mean to me. I can't possibly start to explain what I felt when I saw them bursting through that door in that abandoned factory. They came for me, to help me, because I needed them. I should remind myself to ask them later how they knew where we were. However, that is of no importance.

Meeting my lover's gaze, I know he can see the unspoken question in my eyes. 'If I go to the police tomorrow, will you come with me? Will you be there by my side once more?'

A silent nod is all the answer I need.

AaAaAa

"Are you alright?"

I look up when I hear Eiji's worried voice. Of course we are the last ones left in the changing room. All the others fear Tezuka's anger if they are one minute late on the field. So instead, all of them stand ready on the courts ten minutes too early. I did not tell the other Regulars about what has happened. I have also asked Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji and Yuuta to never mention anything of what has happened to them. And they promised they wouldn't tell them. There is no need for all of them to become worried for me. They'll treat me like a fragile doll if they knew. And that is exactly what I don't want. I don't want to be fuzzed over. I've been fine before, and I'll be fine again, even though it might take some time. Besides, it's not as if they noticed that anything was wrong. My smiling mask fooled everyone. Except of course Mitsu and Eiji.

"Aa…"

Putting on his last shoe, he nods, although he is not completely convinced by my answer. Well, he's right…

"Eiji… I'm sorry…"

Surprised, he looks back at me.

"For not having told you the complete truth…"

Standing up, he gently wraps his arms around me.

"Don't be… I understand. I would have done the same if it had been me…"

I nod against his shoulder and hesitantly return his hug, surprising myself that I did not tense under his touch.

"I'm glad you told me last week…"

Patting my back softly, he chuckles. And I stare at him in surprise.

"Come on, we have to get out of here, before our boyfriends think something is wrong. And before your boyfriend gives us laps for tardiness…"

I shake my head softly and follow him out. Was that light comment meant to take my mind off tomorrow? It probably was.

TBC

AN: Gomen Joy-san! I really tried but I couldn't fit it in! I just couldn't write down how Tezuka beats up Hideaki… But! Don't worry! He will get punished! Evil Smirk…

Oh and just in case you are wondering… The tomorrow Fuji is referring to (the last sentence), is Hideaki's trial, where our dearest tensai has to testify…

R&R please!! Reviews make me happy!


	13. Chapter 13

Chap thirteen 

Fuji's POV 

"Arigato…"

Slowly I put down the receiver. That was it. The verdict. Only a week after I testified. I have been terrified for it… yet now, it is such a relief. Lifelong imprisonment. Plus, he confessed everything. I never thought he would do so. It would be like him to say that everything was actually my fault. If he wanted to hurt, torture me more; that would have been the way to do it…

As for the other three boys, two of them died in a car crash a month ago with a stolen car. And the other one is already locked up. Drug smuggling with murder. He'll never leave prison either.

I run upstairs while calling my lover's name. Within seconds, he stands outside my bedroom, looking worried.

Flinging my arms around his neck, I press myself close to him; happy to feel him return the embrace, even though it is hesitant. I can tell he's surprised.

After a couple of minutes of just holding him, I loosen up, smiling.

"They got them. Lifelong imprisonment."

His expression brightens and he hugs me again. He places a soft kiss on my temple, before lifting me up and swirling me around.

I laugh out loud when he puts me down again, surprising him as much as myself. Gently, I kiss his lips.

Spotting Yuuta, I wriggle myself out of Kunimitsu's hold and run over to enfold my brother. It earns me a soft laugh from him and my boyfriend, before he returns my embrace.

"I'm so glad…"

Soft whispered words. Of him, of Mitsu, or of me, I don't know. And I don't care. After all, the three of us feel the same. It doesn't matter who voiced it…

Making a small mental note to pass by Eiji and Oishi later, I release my little brother. Smiling freely for what seems to be an eternity ago. Free…

AaAaAa

I don't know why I insisted to go. After all, he started everything. However, I felt like really had to go. He once was a good friend. Beside, he saved me back there. If it wasn't for that sacrifice, I would be lying there. And perhaps he would have stood here. But then again, Mitsu would not have allowed him to be here.

Gently I squeeze my boyfriend's hand. He came with me even though he did not want to go. I'm grateful for his presence by my side.

Eiji is standing at my other side. He immediately agreed to join me. Because he too felt like he owed the boy something. Without him, they would have lost me.

Oishi is standing behind the redhead, his arms around the acrobat's waist. He was more like Tezuka when I asked him if he wanted to join.

And Yuuta, who is standing behind me, with his hand on my shoulder, completely declared me crazy. A couple of times his grip nearly hurts. That is until he realises what he's doing and loosens up. Yet he does not withdraw, and I don't mind. I don't blame him for tensing up either. Some of things the priest is saying… It's unbelievable how little his family knows.

_Loyal friend… Innocent… Horrible murder… Good boy…_

I tense myself each time I hear these cheap lies. There used to be a time though that I would have believed it too…

AaAaAa

We're sitting on his bed. Kunimitsu's back is against the wall. I'm sitting in between his legs, leaning against his chest. His arms are around me; my head is on his shoulder, touching his own.

I can stay like this for hours. Just enjoying his hold, listening to his calm breathing and feeling his steady heartbeat.

"_I love you Syusuke."_

How many times? How often has he told me these words already? I already lost count…

And me? When did I tell him…?

Snuggling closer in his embrace, I try to search for one of these moments. However I know I'll find none. I never told him, because I was afraid. I was scared of these emotions. Scared of his love. Terrified still by the past. Plus, I didn't allow myself to believe that Tezuka's feelings would remain when he found out. Yet they did and now I'm not afraid anymore.

Gently my hands take his arms, loosening his hold on me. He allows it without a sound of protest.

I get of the bed before I turn around to face him. He just looks at me. The question is clearly visible and obvious in his eyes. Grinning slyly and with a mischievous twinkle in my own orbs, I crawl back on his bed until I'm once more between his legs, this time face to face with him. One of my hands is resting on his knee so I can keep my balance. The other one travels all the way up his chest to his shoulder.

Those deep brown eyes are watching me intently. And I can see his inner struggle. Allowing me to continue with whatever I'm doing. Or stopping this slow pleasure and taking over himself. He knows though the risk if he chooses the second. I'm still not used to all this. I've been through too much. If he takes control now, I don't think he would want to find out.

And when after a couple of seconds he still doesn't move, he proves me right.

Slowly my hand abandons his shoulder in favour of his cheek. Caressing it, I smile at the soft intake of breath. It is the very first time that I take the initiative.

Moving my head closer, I softly whisper in his ear.

"I really have to tell you something…"

A nod is the only answer I receive. Lost your voice buchou?

Taking his head in both my hands, I kiss his lips. Short. Pulling back just a little. Our breaths mix. Orbs meet.

"I love you…"

His eyes widen slightly before he happily smiles back at me. He must have realised it himself. Why I didn't say it. And why, right now, it feels so natural.

Leaning forward, I gently kiss every inch of his face. And between every kiss a soft whisper. I love you…

He just allows it. Without moving. Enjoying the given attention. Every now and then, a little sharp intake of breath. And I memorize each of these sweet spots that make him shiver.

Pulling back once more, I relish in the fact that he has his eyes closed. His breathing that became a bit shaky. And when he looks back at me, I know he really has to try hard to control himself.

"I love you Kunimitsu."

Reaching out an arm, he lays his own hand in my neck. His other arm circles my waist, drawing me closer. Another kiss. Heated this time. I immediately open my mouth when his tongue asks for entrance. My fingers bury in his hair and I'm completely leaning against him. In fact, you can say I'm lying on top of him. That would be more correct.

His hands gradually move lower alongside my back and I withdraw.

I don't need to voice my request. He has understood the moment I pulled back.

"Gomen!"

Smiling, I shake my head and start to nuzzle his neck. His hold on me tightens a little. Tilting my head again, I firmly kiss him once more.

AaAaAa

"Mitsu…"

My voice trembles when I step into the living room. He looks up from the book he is reading. Holding out the newspaper, I wait until he has taken it. A questioningly look is in his eyes.

"Page two. At the top. Read it."

Without a word, he starts reading the article.

_A certain Hideaki, age and complete name unknown, has died last night in the Kyoto prison. The director refused to tell us why the young man was locked up. The only thing he did __say was that H. was killed, after three months of being in prison. An investigation is running, and the killer, if he's ever found, will be punished. _

_Rumor has it__ that the boy might have been harassed, tortured and raped by other prisoners during his stay in prison. This however, has not been confirmed. Another rumor was that his roommate had given him a burn mark on his arm. But once again, this has not been confirmed. _

My boyfriend's expression hasn't changed while reading the article. How does he manage to stay so calm?

I slowly crawl on his lap. I just need him to hold me. I bury my face against his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

The vibrations of his deep, gentle voice are calming me.

Looking directly in his eyes, I do not need to think about my answer.

"Not sad anymore, now he's gone. Relieved actually. In fact, I feel strangely satisfied."

That is one of the many things I love about Tezuka Kunimitsu. He doesn't judge. He listens, he says his opinion, whether he agrees or not, but he doesn't judge. That is why I can tell him this.

"Is that strange? Abnormal? Is that… cruel?"

Smiling gently, he shakes his head. He takes my hand and kisses my fingers.

"No, it is perfectly normal to feel that way. After all that he did to you, it's not strange at all to feel pleased that he's gone."

I squeeze his hand softly.

"No, that is not what I meant. Well, it is, but… I was talking about those rumours…"

It is only because I am observing his face, his reaction, so intently that I notice his eyes widen a little in clear surprise. It doesn't even last a second.

Once more, he shakes his head.

"It's understandable…"

I know he doesn't really approve. Yet I also know that secretly, deep down, he feels the same. And I know that he knows that I know.

Smiling, I meet his lips. My eyes immediately fall shut. Far away, I can hear the soft rustle of the newspaper as it leaves Mitsu's hand and reaches the floor. Hideaki is once more banished from both our minds. It's alright this way.

AaAaAa

It has been four months. Four months since our capture in that factory. One month since Hideaki died. And two weeks since the factory mysteriously burned down. Not that anyone minded. It stood abandoned for years already. In fact, I've never known it to be used.

It was suspicious however, that the next day, even before it had been on the news, both Eiji and Yuuta had been extremely happy. We, being Mitsu, Oishi and me, immediately figured it all out when we heard about it. The connection was easily made.

I remember walking up to both of them, hugging them and softly whispering 'arigato'. Both had smiled knowingly.

"Line up for today's practice. Kaidoh versus Echizen. Court A. Momo versus Taka. Court B. Inui, I want you to take data on these four. And on Court C. Eiji, Oishi against Fuji and me."

I must say I am surprised at this line up. Buchou and me as a doubles team against our Golden Pair. Secretly that is what I've always wanted to try at least once. He can't have known that though. Even though he knows me rather well. Perhaps he has guessed it. It is possible.

It's such a long time ago since I last played a doubles game. I'm used to working together with Eiji and Taka. And I must admit, I'm very curious to see how it will work out between Mitsu and me on the field. Especially when we have to play against our strongest pair.

The acrobat is already standing at the net. They're already going to start with the Australian Formation.

This is not going to be easy. But I'm glad for that. A victory where you had to fight for means so much more! It feels so much better. Besides, the fact that they are starting off so hard, means they are not underestimating us. Well, that is the best. After all, Mitsu and I know each other true and true. And that also counts on the field. There will be little misunderstandings between the two of us.

I have a fair feeling that to bystanders, it might look as if we are a second Golden Pair.

I chuckle softly when the thought crosses my mind. Well, perhaps we can form Doubles two at the next tournament.

But those thoughts and worries should be saved for later. At the moment… let's play!

The End

AN: Well, this is the last official chapter… Sorry about that… In fact I'm not so happy about it… But perhaps that is because it is my story, and I just expect way to much of it… Anyway, I certainly hope you like this chapter thirteen. The last chapter…

But of course, you hear me coming don't you?, there will be an epilogue… (On witch I'm currently very stuck… So, I don't know when I'll be able to update that one… Though for the moment I think it is already turning out to be better than this chapter… My feeling…)

Well, I think there might still be some questions unanswered. If there are, do tell me! Normally every other question that isn't answered will be answered in the epilogue... Unless I've missed a piece of the puzzle myself... :-) So, don't hesitate to tell me!... :-)

Arigato Joy-san and Lhune for beta'ing this chapter!

Arigato to everyone who reviewed, to everyone who stuck through this story until (nearly) the end, to everyone who has read this… (Though I am going to repeat that when the epilogue is up and running… )


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

By K

Two years. Two years since the trial.

We are still together, Tezuka and me. We've started living together a year ago. Yuuta and Eiji passing by nearly every week.

Our High School days are over. All of us are attending university. And of course we still play tennis. All of us. Every month we gather at the street court near our home, near Seigaku. Playing one other like we did years ago. The battles still as heated and passionate as before. We've all become better. And even though Echizen went pro, he tries to make it to every meeting.

I look up when I hear a yell somewhere before me. My eyes immediately catching a young boy, about ten years old, playing a tennis match at said street court.

Memories are floating before my eyes when I watch the continuation of the game. He reminds me of Momo…

"It's not today…"

Grinning I catch the racket flying my way. It became a sort of habit. To meet here whenever both of us had two hours or more between two classes.

"It will be soon enough…"

-

"_How did you know where we were? How did you find us?"_

_Yuuta and Eiji both look up. Their gazes traveling from me to each other, changing a look of understanding._

"_I was just worried about you…"_

_I just keep looking at my best friend, knowing that it will make him continue. It's as if he's apologizing…_

"_So I kinda followed you."_

_Kinda?_

_My brother snickers softly._

"_During training. You both were not into it. I think everyone might have noticed it that time. So when both of you walked home, I followed you. I turned around when you were crossing the park, knowing that you'd be home only minutes later. It was you yelling buchou's name that made me rush back to you. And then I saw Tezuka lying on the ground. You on your knees beside him, and that guy hovering above you."_

_It's at this point that he stops for a second, his deep blue eyes looking directly into my own, making sure I'm not going to collapse at remembering everything._

_His nod seems to be Yuuta's signal to take over the talking._

"_Eiji saw some guys take both of you away. He called me, saying I had to drop everything right away and that I had to 'get my ass outside as soon as I could'" _

_A soft chuckle escapes my lips. He imitated Eiji rather well, I can so hear him say that, even in a situation as grave as that one._

"_I managed to catch up with him, and together we followed them. Meanwhile Eiji was calling Oishi, and somewhere along the road we lost them. We got back on track, by pure coincidence, I still don't know how we managed to find that place, but I'm glad we arrived in time."_

-

"Well, go on… Open it."

I know he can hear the smile in my voice. I just hope he likes it.

Rolling my eyes, I impatiently see him carefully undo the tape of the package paper.

"Oh, you … Just rip it off already…"

It takes me a deep breath and some of my self-controle to not take it out of his hands and quickly make the paper disappear. And his soft chuckles are not helping me getting more patient.

Nervously I intently watch his face. Curious to his reaction.

A happy smile appears on my face when I see his eyes widen. His mouth opening in a silent 'oh'. Surprise clearly written all over his face when he looks through the pages.

I move to set myself behind him when he looks up at me, my arms reaching around him.

"Look, remember this one, it was when we all went up the mountain."

My finger points at a Seigaku groups picture. I move on to another one when I feel him not.

"And here is one of you and me, and Briska. Remember when I took it a couple of months ago… How she didn't want to stay on your lap long enough for the picture to be taken."

A soft chuckle escapes my lips when I see her walk into the room.

"Guess she heard us talking about her."

The mattress shifts when I climb off the bed, taking the cat into my arms, gently stroking the fur.

Holding her out in front of me, so we're both facing Tezuka.

"Merry Christmas, Kunimitsu."

-

"_Fuji!"_

_There is an edge in his voice that I've rarely ever heard before. It earns him a questioning look._

"_It's … Shit, I don't know how to tell you. I don't know how it is possible, but…"_

_Placing my hand on his shoulder, I tell the red head to relax._

"_Someone spread a rumor."_

_I wonder why it got him in such a panicked state. Rumors were spread more often._

"_About what happened…"_

_The look in his eyes when he finally dares to meet my gaze is enough to make me take a couple of steps back._

_Still hunting me. Still not free. Still …_

"_About what happened in that factory. About what happened before in that factory."_

_Closing my eyes I take a deep breath. It was only logic, after all. It couldn't have remained a secret forever. I was already so surprised that nothing happened during and after the trial._

"_Only me? Or Tezuka as well?"_

_He shakes his head, and I can feel relieve wash over me. As long as it is only me …_

"_The team?"_

_Of course they heard it. I just needed to know how they had reacted. _

"_They're shocked. Of course. And angry."_

_I pale a little at the last words. Angry …_

"_Angry at these guys for what they've done to you. Angry at you, because you didn't let them help you."_

_He smiles sadly at me. His hand on my shoulder telling me that they would act normally towards me. That they wouldn't ask. That they'd wait until I told them myself. That they would never abandon me …_

-

"Kunimitsu … Where are you taking me?"

I giggle softly when I trip over a small stone. His hand holding mine, guiding me. A piece of clothing covering my face, just to make sure I wouldn't cheat and peep to see where we were going to.

"Hush, you'll see in a minute. We're nearly there."

We might as well be. We've been walking for about ten minutes already. Taking so many turns I completely lost my orientation.

Somewhere before me I can feel … something.

"Ready?"

His voice is soft and his breathing tickles my ear. He's standing right behind me, very close against me, his hands already untying the knot of the blindfold.

"Happy Birthday Fuji!"

Surprised my eyes open wide. Taking in the scenery before me. Our entire former team. Even Ryusake-sensei. Rikkai. Hyotei. Rokkaku. Yamabuki. St.-Rudolph. Fudomine.

All of them are standing there. All of them are …

I smile and one of my hands moves up to rubs my eyes. Forcing back a couple of tears. Tears of happiness.

The evening is filled with laughter, and chatting, and no tennis.

Walking over to my best friend, I gently hug him, knowing that he and my boyfriend and my brother are responsible for this. He just smiles and rubs my back. Knowing whatever I want to say.

It's late when we return home. Early would perhaps be better.

"Arigato Mitsu."

Smiling he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Did you really think we'd not celebrate your birthday? It's not every year we can count down and actually have the day after that."

Chuckling I wrap my arm around his waist. And no, I don't need it to keep my balance.

"You'll have to wait another four years for the next one though…"

Taking out the key, I open the front door.

"Thank you! That was the best gift you could have ever given me."

Once we're in our room, he gently bends forward to claim my lips.

And the last coherent thought in my mind, before I surrender myself to his love, is that it's amazing how a surprise party can bring a man in his late twenties so much happiness.

-

_Looking out of the window I can see the street lamps are starting to lit._

"_Mitsu…"_

_He looks up from his book. Closing it and laying it away when he sees the look in my eyes._

"_I've meant to ask you for a while already, but every time I managed to work up enough courage to ask, there would always something interfere."_

_I can see his eyes narrow just a little behind his glasses. _

"_Was it you? You and Atobe? Who kept the press out during and after the trial? Who made sure no rumors would spread?"_

_The look on his face is truly all the answer I need. Slowly he reaches out his hand. Standing up, I make my way over to him, nestling myself on his lap, snuggling against his chest._

"_And was it you, and the team, and Yuuta who helped me, protected me when a rumor finally spread?"_

_His arms tighten just a little bit around me._

"_Not only us, Syu. But everybody who knows you and likes you and respects you. All your friends, your family, your rivals. Yukimura, Atobe, Sengoku, Tachibana, all their teams. All of them stood up for you when that rumor spread."_

_All of them… Looking up I let my fingers run through his hair. I have some urgent phone calls to make tomorrow._

"_Mitsu, can we play a match?"_

_His eyes question me. You mean now? _

_Grinning I nod. Knowing though that it will have to wait till tomorrow. _

-

I can't help but to laugh softly at seeing what he places on the table before me. A wasabi cake, in the shape of a tennis racket.

"I am so going to win from you next time we play. Tezuka Kunimitsu. This racket will beat you for sure."

& The End &

AN : Right, so how long has it been?

Way too long indeed. I am very very sorry that it took me so very long to give you the epilogue I promised…

My muses and my plotbunnies abandoned me for a while. I know, no excuse…

I've started writing this epilogue 10 times. If not more. And I'd always get stuck somewhere in the middle. And then I'd start it all over again from the beginning. Only to get stuck in the middle again … ^_^"

But, I finally wrote down a version I'm rather happy with.

It's unbeta'd. And it's 2h30 am over here … But, I wanted to post it as soon as I finished it, so … ^^

Hope you enjoy it, even though I kept you waiting for so long … Please, tell me what you think of this epilogue, that has cost me sweat, blood and tears. And most importantly, sleep … ^_^"


End file.
